Esprit Deux
by Voidonce
Summary: Suite de Esprit : Il a un grave problème mais n'en parle à personne...Peu à peu, il s'éloigne.
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà ! Je vous avez prévenu ! Il y a bien une suite à « Esprit ». Évidemment, si vous souhaitez lire cette fiction, je vous invite tout d'abord à lire la première partie.

Bref !

Let's Go !

P.S. : merci à tout vos reviews sur « Sea, Sex and Surf », ça me fait vraiment très, très, très plaisir 3

**Résumé :** (**Suite de « Esprit ») : Il a un grave problème mais n'en parle à personne...Peu à peu, il s'éloigne.**

**Couple(s) :** **Lenavi et Yullen**

**Rating : T (pour le langage et quelques scènes)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère de tous cœur que ça vous plaise ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions =D**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^**

Chapitre Un.

-Putain ! J'y crois pas !

Lavi fronça les sourcil. À l'autre bout du fil, il entendait Allen s'extasier pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

-Trop bien ! Trop bien ! Trop bien !

Le rouquin soupira.

-Quoi Allen ? Tu vas m'expliquer à la fin ? Car, là...

-Le nouvel album des MBLAQ sort ! C'est super !

Lavi dû éloigner son portable de son oreille pour éviter de devenir sourd.

Allen ne parlait pas.

Il hurlait !

-Je te savais pas fan de ce groupe...maugréa l'adolescent.

-Tu plaisante ? C'est mal me connaître !

On étaient en plein mois de novembre. Noël approchait à grand pas et, comme la plupart des personnes, Lavi réfléchissait aux cadeaux qu'il offrirai à ses amis. Il prit note que le blandin était fan de ce groupe et qu'il devait lui acheter cet album mais abandonna l'idée. Étant donnée la réaction qu'avait le jeune anglais en voyant la sortie de ce cd, soit il allait se l'acheter très prochainement, soit il aller supplier Kanda de le lui offrir. Bon. Il choisirai autre chose alors. Il avait les cadeaux de tous le monde déjà.

Pour Lenalee, il avait acheté une peluche des lapins crétins.

Pourquoi avoir fait ce choix ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils se faisaient des délires à chaque fois sur ces animaux débiles.

Pour Kanda, il avait décidé d'acheter un assortiment d'objets coquins. Ça l'amusait comme un fou de mettre mal à l'aise le japonais. Malheureusement pour lui, Lenalee le lui avait empêché. Du coup, elle avait voulu être avec lui pour acheter le cadeau de l'asiatique afin de surveiller tous les faits et gestes de son petit ami, histoire qu'il n'achète pas quelque chose de plus farfelu encore.

Avec Lavi, on peu s'attendre à tout.

Non.

Avec Lavi, on DOIT s'attendre à tout.

Finalement, il avait opté pour une écharpe grise, ne trouvant rien d'autre à lui offrir.

Il avait rigoler quand il avait su que sa petite amie avait achetée le même présent pour le kendoka.

Enfin, pour Allen...eh bien, voilà le problème. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

-...vi ?

Le rouquin sursauta.

Il n'avait pas écouté Allen tant il était absorbé par ses pensées :

-Pardon, je n'écoutais pas... Tu peux répéter ? demanda-t-il gêné.

Allen, apparemment agacé, poussa un long soupir.

-Je disais : ça te dit qu'on se voit tous cette après-midi ?

Le rouquin réfléchit un instant.

Il était samedi.

Ouais, ça paraissait pas mal.

De toutes manières, s'ils ne se voyaient pas, il ne saurait pas quoi faire d'autre.

De plus, il adorait taquiner Allen et Kanda.

Ces deux là formaient vraiment un joli couple.

Toujours à s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre, toujours ensembles...tellement qu'une semaine sur deux ils dormaient tous deux chez Allen et, l'autre semaine, ils dormaient chez Kanda.

Lavi les jalousaient un peu. Ils étaient vraiment mignon ensembles. Comparés à lui et Lenalee...

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais sa petite amie sortait souvent ces dernier temps avec des amies, mettant de côté le pauvre rouquin.

-Ok. Je veux bien. Mais je veux être sûr que Lenalee vienne.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! En fait, je l'ai déjà invitée...

Lavi aurait jurer sentir ou voir le sourire mesquin du blandin au travers leur communication.

-Merci Allen. On se retrouvent où ?

-Tu te rappelle l'église où l'on mangent ensembles de temps en temps ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, rendez-vous là-bas à quatorze heure !

Sur ce, le blandin raccrocha, laissant un Lavi souriant.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et jeta un coup dehors.

Il faisait bizarrement chaud pour un jour de mois de novembre. Il pouvait se mettre en simple tee shirt dehors qu'il ne tremblerait pas.

Un an.

Un an s'était écoulé depuis que Kanda était sorti du coma.

Un an qu'il était avec Allen.

Et un an que lui l'était avec Lenalee.

Sensiblement un an.

Rien n'avait changé.

Ou du moins, pas grand chose.

Allen et Kanda étaient ensembles, s'aimaient mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'ils se chamaillent de temps en temps. Mais, alors qu'avant ça se finissait en bagarre de rue, à présent ça se terminait avec l'un des deux ou bien les deux qui riait puis, ils s'embrassaient et c'était finit. Ils étaient devenu plus complice que jamais.

Aussi, Allen et Kanda avait prit la résolution d'expliquer l'histoire comme quoi ils voyaient tous deux les esprits.

Ils avaient raconter leur histoire tout en détails.

Au début, comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui, Lenalee et lui n'arrivaient pas à les prendre au sérieux.

Mais, finalement, ils avaient décidés de les croire.

Après tout, ça apporterait quoi à Kanda et Allen de se moquer d'eux ?

Rien.

Puis, il était clair qu'Allen et Kanda ne mentaient pas sur des sujets aussi sérieux.

Bref.

Tous le monde étaient au courant et tous allaient bien.

Finalement, à part ça, rien d'autre ne s'était produit.

Lavi souria et ferma la fenêtre.

Il parti déjeuner et prendre une douche.

La matinée passa très vite.

Il avait joué à Call of Duty, profitant que Lenalee était chez elle.

Ces derniers temps, il en avait malheureusement souvent l'occasion.

Tant qu'il commençait à faire over dose de ce jeu.

Il regarda l'heure. Treize heure.

Il paniqua.

Il n'avait toujours pas mangé et, le temps qu'il arrive là-bas, il serai quatorze heure passée.

Pas qu'il étaient loin.

Juste que ces dernier temps, les bus n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête au niveau des horaires.

Il se fit griller une tranche de pain et parti en courant à l'arrêt de bus.

Il avait prit de nombreuses barres chocolatés pour ne pas mourir de faim.

Comme il le pensait, le bus mit une demi heure à arriver.

Il avait eu l'occasion de manger toutes sa réserve et était pratiquement certain qu'il n'aurait pas faim de l'après midi.

Il monta dans le bus et se trouva une place.

Le véhicule démarra en trombe.

Le bus allait vite. Trop à son goût. Certainement, voulait-il rattraper son retard.

Il alla si vite qu'il manqua de rater un virage.

Le rouquin dû se tenir fermement à la barre en fer pour ne pas se retrouver propulser du siège.

-Bordel ! Il va beaucoup trop vite ! C'est un coup à avoir un accident ! grinça un jeune homme à ses côtés.

C'était un jeune homme d'environs son âge. Ses long cheveux blond était attachés en une longue tresse. Son teint était livide et il s'accrochait si fort a son siège que ses phalanges en étaient blanchis.

-Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta le rouquin.

-J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? siffla le jeune homme.

-Oh, ça va, ça va...maugréa Lavi.

Soudain, un autre bus arriva sur le côté.

Lavi se tint à son siège et dû se retenir de crier.

Heureusement, les deux bus ne se touchèrent pas. Voyant que ça allait être bientôt son arrêt, Lavi appuya sur le bouton rouge.

De toutes manières, même si ce n'était pas son arrêt, il voulait sortir le plus vite possible de ce bus conduit par ce chauffard.

Ça lui rappelait quelques mauvais souvenirs tous ça...

Le bus s'arrêta soudain, manquant de propulser les passagers hors du bus.

Le rouquin se leva en vitesse et sortit du bus, suivit de près par le jeune homme blond.

Les deux étaient essoufflés.

-Il est vraiment malade ma parole ! souffla le blond.

-C'est clair...

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient à bout de souffle.

Lavi ferma les paupières un instant.

Il n'avait vraiment pas aimé ce qui venait de se passer.

Ça lui rappelait trop de chose.

Il songea qu'il rentrerai à pieds.

-Excusez-moi...

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux.

C'était le jeune homme à la tresse qui lui parlait.

Il l'interrogea du regard et le blondin posa sa question.

-Vous savez où est-ce qu'il y a une église ? J'ai rendez-vous avec un ami...

Lavi écarquilla les yeux.

Lui aussi avait rendez-vous ?

-Vous avez rendez-vous pour quel heure ? demanda le rouquin, curieux.

-Quatorze...et je suis en retard...

-Moi aussi.

Le jeune homme regarda Lavi, intrigué.

-Vous aussi quoi ?

-Moi aussi j'ai rendez-vous à quatorze heure et moi aussi je suis en retard d'exactement...un quart d'heure.

Le blondin haussa un sourcil.

-Dis, celui qui t'as invité, est-ce qu'il s'appelle Allen ?

Lavi ouvrit de grand yeux.

Alors comme ça, lui aussi avait été invité par Allen ?

Ils ne se connaissaient même pas...

oOo

-Purée...ils en même du temps ! se plaignit Lenalee.

-Ils arrivent ! commenta Kanda. Enfin...juste Lavi avec un mec que je connais pas...ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

Les deux nouveaux venus saluèrent les deux asiatiques.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Kanda en montrant d'un signe de tête le jeune homme blond.

-Eh bien...commença Lavi.

-Je m'appelle Howard Link. Je suis un ami d'enfance d'Allen et je viens d'emménager ici. Comme je vais me retrouver dans le même lycée que vous, et comme à présent j'habite ici, Allen a voulu me présenter à ses amis...

Les trois adolescents fixaient Link, vaguement convaincu.

Il avait parlé si vite qu'ils avaient eu un mal fou à tout saisir.

-Bizarre...il ne nous as jamais parlé de toi...marmonna Lavi.

-Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous non plus.

Kanda sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait un peut espérer qu'Allen parle de lui. A près tout, ils étaient toujours ensembles. Plus encore ! Ils sortaient ensembles depuis un an !

-Tu n'étais pas au courant Kanda ? demanda le rouquin. Vu que tu es souvent chez Allen...

-Non. On ne s'est pas trop vu depuis deux semaines.

Lavi fut surprit. Aussi surprit que l'était Lenalee.

-Ah bon...murmura le jeune homme.

Les adolescents s'assirent à terre, dos contre le mur.

Link les imita.

-Je dois avouer que ça m'étonne qu'il ai voulu me présenter à vous aujourd'hui...dit-il.

-Pourquoi ? demanda doucement Lenalee.

-Vous ne savez pas ? Il ne vous a pas dit ? sembla s'étonner le jeune homme.

Les trois amis se regardèrent un moment puis firent non de la tête.

-Son demi frère emménage aujourd'hui chez lui.

Lavi, Kanda et Lenalee furent choqué.

D'abord car ils ne savaient pas qu'Allen avait un frère.

Puis, parce que Allen ne leur avait rien dit.

Absolument rien dit.

-Un demi frère ?

-Oui. Ils n'ont pas la même mère.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda Lenalee, espérant avoir déjà entendu Allen parler de son frère.

-Néah. Néah Walker.

Les adolescents furent déçus.

Ils n'avaient jamais entendu son nom.

Kanda fut profondément blessé.

Il se rendit compte qu'Allen ne lui disait pas tout...

Le silence se fit.

Ils attendirent une demi heure.

Puis, encore une longue demi heure.

A quinze heure trente, Allen n'était toujours pas là.

Un frisson parcouru le petit groupe.

Lenalee et Lavi étaient très mal à l'aise.

Ça leur faisaient se souvenir du soir où Kanda n'était pas arrivé suite à son accident.

Ils avaient tentés d'appeler le blandin mais n'avaient pas réussit à le contacter.

Lavi saisit son portable et le rappela à nouveau.

_Surprise._

Allen répondit.

-Oui ?

Tous furent rassurés.

-Allen ? Tu fou quoi bon sang ! On t'attend depuis plus d'une heure !

_Silence._

Allen ne répondit pas.

Lavi regarda son portable, vérifiant que son ami n'avait pas raccroché.

-Comment ça une heure et demi ?

-Bha oui ! Tu nous avais donné rendez vous à moi, Kanda, Lenalee et Link à l'église pour quatorze heure ! Alors, t'es où ? S'impatienta le rouquin.

_Attente._

-Pardon...gémit Allen. Je ne m'en souviens plus...

Reviews ? *-*

Suite bientôt =D

Misaki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à toutes vos reviews, ca me fait vraiment très plaisir =D**

**Résumé :** (**Suite de « Esprit ») : Il a un grave problème mais n'en parle à personne...Peu à peu, il s'éloigne.**

**Couple(s) :** **Lenavi et Yullen**

**Rating :**** T (pour le langage et quelques scènes)**

Chapitre Deux.

-Pardon... Je ne m'en souviens plus...

Lavi afficha une mine choquée. À la simple vue de son visage, Kanda, Lenalee et Link se crispèrent et se mirent à écouter à étudier chaque gestes du rouquin, inquiets de savoir ce qui se tramait. Le rouquin déglutit. Il était déjà stressé par la réponse d'Allen mais, en plus, les visages anxieux de ses amis ne l'aidait pas pour le moins du monde.

-Comment ça, tu ne t'en souviens plus... ?

Lavi détachait chaque mot, comme s'il avait peur de ne pas être comprit.

En réalité, c'était lui qui ne comprenait rien. Non. Il était complètement perdu. Que racontait Allen ? Comment avait-il pu oublier leur rendez-vous ? Non. Comment Pouvait-il ne plus se souvenir de leur rendez-vous ? C'était tous bonnement impossible. C'était in envisageable. Il connaissait Allen. Il le connaissait parfaitement !

...Il coupas court à sa réflexion.

Allen avait-il parlé de Link, son ami d'enfance ?

Non.

Allen avait-il dit qu'il avait un frère ?

Non.

Avait-il dit que son frère allait bientôt emménagé chez lui ?

Non.

Et le plus étrange dans tous ça, c'est que Kanda même ne savait rien.

Allen ne leur faisait-il pas confiance ?

Qui lui arrivait-il ?

Le blandin gardait le silence. Lavi n'entendait rien de l'autre bout du fil à part le bruit d'une télévision, probablement.

-Al...

-Ce n'est pas vraiment que je ne m'en souviens plus. J'ai juste oublié. Ça arrive à tous le monde !

Lavi était surprit qu'Allen lui coupe ainsi la parole.

-Et...tu vas venir ou pas... ? demanda Lavi, incertain.

Une longue minute passa avant qu'il n'entende la voix soucieuse de son ami :

-Je suis désolé...je ne peux pas venir. On se fera ça une autre fois. finit par dire Allen d'une voix rude.

-_Quoi ? _demanda Lavi, manquant s'étrangler dans sa question.

Il n'en revenait pas. Allen les avait invités, leurs avait donnés rendez-vous pour finalement leur poser un lapin.

Lavi était à la fois irrité mais aussi estomaqué. Il ne reconnaissait en rien Allen Walker, son ami.

Il allait rajouter une phrase cassante tant il était en colère mais se rendit bien vite compte que son interlocuteur avait raccroché, n'attendant visiblement pas de réponse ni de protestation.

De rage, le rouquin jeta son téléphone à terre et, sans perdre une minute, mit de violents coups de pieds rageurs dans le pauvre appareil (notons que c'était un téléphone de dernière marques qui valait assez cher...).

Pourquoi. Pourquoi Allen avait-il fait ça. Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il était furieux. C'était la seule certitude qu'il avait à cet instant. Il ne pourrait pas clairement expliquer son accès de folie à cet instant. Tous ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il y avait un gros problème. Quelque chose clochait et ça le rendait furax.

Lenalee l'attrapa par le bras et entreprit de le calmer en proférant quelques paroles douces mais il n'entendait rien. Il croisa le regard de Kanda et son sang se glaça. Au plus profond de lui, quelque chose d'infect, quelque chose d'exécrable gigotait. Il pressentissait quelque chose de mauvais. De très mauvais. Qui allait assurément se produire.

oOo

-Tes amis?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

-C'est donc _encore_ arrivé.

Nouvel hochement de tête.

L'homme alluma une cigarette. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, démontrant, sans qu'il le souhaite, sa nervosité.

Sa longue chevelure rouge était emmêlé. Ces derniers temps, il était si préoccupé qu'il ne prenait pas soin de son apparence. Il aspira une longue bouffée et laissa échapper la fumée par ses lèvres entrouvertes. De l'index et du majeur de sa main droite, il replaça correctement ses lunettes.

-On y va alors ? questionna un jeune homme à ses côtés, l'air passablement angoissé.

L'homme soupira.

-Tu pense que j'ai le choix ?

Le brun agita la tête de droite à gauche. Non. Il était certain qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

-Néah...tu pense que tu pourra m'accompagner... ? demanda Allen d'une voix faible.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers l'adolescent et le jeune homme brun adressa un affectueux sourire à son petit frère.

-Si on me le permet, la question ne se pose même pas. Tu le sais bien...

Quelques larmes perlèrent et bientôt, elle dévalèrent les joues pâles du blandinet. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi fragile qu'à cet instant. Néah poussa un soupire et se leva. Il s'avança doucement vers son frère et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant tendrement contre lui.

-Ça va aller...tu verra...

-Non...ça ne va pas aller...murmura l'adolescent.

-Cesse de dire des conneries. Je suis assez nerveux comme ça, Allen. ordonna son tuteur, Marian Cross.

Allen ne rajouta pas un mot. L'intervention de son « père » avait installée un silence de plomb dans le salon déjà triste. Dehors, le ciel, pourtant ci beau le matin même, commençait à se couvrir. Bientôt, Allen savait que la pluie tomberait.

-Tu veux que j'appelle Link ? Qu'il vienne ce soir... ? lui chuchota son aîné.

Allen hésita un moment puis répondit « oui » d'un faible signe de tête.

-Et tes autres amis... ? Tu veux qu'on les préviennent et qu'ils viennent ? Dans ses moments-là...

-Non.

Allen n'avait pas montré la moindre hésitation. Il ne voulait voir ni Kanda, ni Lavi, ni Lenalee. Le seul qu'il voulait voir était Link. Depuis le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas passés du temps ensembles...il était vraiment temps de rattraper les moments ratés. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Allen, toujours entouré des bras réconfortants de son frère hésitait à poser une question. Marian, remarquant qu'il dérageait et que son « fils » souhaitait être seul quelques instant avec son frère, se leva.

-Tu vas où ? demanda Néah sans pour autant s'en préoccuper.

-Fumer ma clope dehors. Manquerait plus qu'il chope un...

Sa voix mourut. Il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase. Il serra les dents et sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte, en colère contre lui-même.

-Néah...

-Hum ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Évidemment.

-Tu sera honnête ?

-Oui. Je te le promet.

Allen se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, semblant hésitant.

-Tu...tu vois les esprits toi aussi ?

-Oui.

La respiration d'Allen se stoppa par la surprise.

-Depuis quand... ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Depuis tout petit...

Allen sentit la colère monter en lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit à nos parents ? Ils m'auront peut-être cru !

Néah secoua négativement la tête. Allen savait qu'il avait tord. Ses parents ne les auraient pas cru. Tous ce qu'ils auraient réussit à faire c'est se faire enfermer.

Allen prit une profonde inspiration.

-Tu peux me dire combien il y en a dans cette pièce ? S'il y en a évidemment...

Son frère haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?

Il était vexé. Profondément blessé que son petit frère ne lui fasse pas confiance.

Il se détendit et jeta des regards de tous côtés.

Il y avait une vieille femme trempée de la tête aux pieds qui dégageait une odeur immonde de pourriture assez avancée. Certainement était-elle morte de noyade. Il y avait un petit garçon d'environs quatre ans. Toutes la partie gauche de son crâne était défoncée. Il était très dur de le regarder en face. Puis, il y avait sept adolescentes carbonisées. Ils étaient neuf. Mais aucun ne bougea.

-Je n'en ai jamais vu autant en une seule pièce...souffla Néah.

-Combien sont-ils ?

-Neuf...

-Ils attendent...

Intrigué, Néah se recula un peu et regarda le visage de son frère. Allen fuyait son regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Allen ?

Le jeune garçon fixa les yeux de son grand frère et, malgré ses larmes, un sourire heureux se forma sur son visage.

-Je ne les vois plus, Néah ! Je ne les vois plus...

**Suite au chapitre Trois =D**

**Reviews ? *-***

**J'espère que vous avez aimés !**

**merci de me lire !**

**Misaki.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé :** (**Suite de « Espri » »): Il a un grave problème mais n'en parle à personne...Peu à peu, il s'éloigne.**

**Couple(s) :** **Lenavi, Yullen et Link x ?**

**Rating :**** T (pour le langage et quelques scènes)**

**Merci à toutes vos reviews !**

**Je vous aime =D 3**

Chapitre Trois.

Il venait de prendre le bus.

Sincèrement, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

Un peu plus tôt, il avait reçu ce message d'Allen :

_« Viens chez moi ce soir, je t'invite. »_

Le blondin n'était pas certain de bien comprendre ce qui se passait.

Allen avait pourtant dit qu'il était occupé et qu'il ne pouvait pas venir...

Il soupira.

Que ce passait-il au juste ?

Le bus s'arrêta et le jeune homme y descendit.

Il parcourait la ruelle déserte et reconnu bientôt la maison de son ami.

Il s'arrêta au portail et, d'une main hésitante, appuya sur la sonnette.

Aucun son n'y répondit.

Il vérifia sur la plaque dorée mais le nom des Walker et des Cross y figurait bien.

Seul un nom avait été rajouté.

_Néah Walker._

Le blondin ravala sa salive. Il détestait le brun. Il le haïssait.

Il ne saurait en expliquer la raison mais ils ne s'étaient jamais entendu.

A ses yeux, Néah était quelqu'un de fourbe, de menteur qui n'existait que pour faire mal aux autres.

Il s'en souvenait !

Lorsqu'il était petit, âgé de six ans, une chose étrange s'est produite.

Jamais il ne pourra l'effacer de sa mémoire.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_C'était un jour d'été pluvieux._

_La pluie tombait finement au travers de la fenêtre._

_Link regardait le triste paysage, la tête appuyée dans la paume de sa main, en soupirant._

_Il haïssait ce temps. Il aurait fait presque n'importe quoi pour qu'il cesse de pleuvoir pour partir s'amuser dehors._

_La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement._

_Howard se retourna et grimaça._

_Néah était entré dans la pièce._

_Il ne portait qu'un débardeur noir et un short gris._

_Sans un bruit, il s'avança et se plaça aux côté du blondin._

_Sans un mot, il lança un regard perçant à l'enfant, puis, se mit à imiter ce dernier, soit fixer le temps plus que merdique par la vitre._

_De grosses gouttes s'abattaient contre la baie vitrée de temps à autre._

_De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne détache son regard du monde extérieur._

_Link était embarrassé. Il souhaitait engager la conversation mais il ne voyait pas ni quoi faire ni quoi dire._

_Néah, son aîné de quatre ans, était âgé de dix ans à l'époque._

_Il avait cinq ans d'écart avec son frère._

_Néah avait été toujours un enfant calme. Il ne parlait pas, jouait très peu. Il était la définition même du mot « insociable »._

_Lorsqu'il était en présence d'autres jeunes ou enfants d'à peu près son âge, le jeune Walker se mettait à l'écart et lisait des romans dont de très rares enfants s'intéressaient._

_Il ne restait pas près des autres enfants._

_Tous à part Link._

_Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de son frère mais, Néah semblait apprécier la présence du plus jeune._

_Dans tous les cas, il ne montrait pas le contraire._

_Link considérait le garçon comme étant son modèle._

_Il était polit, gentil avec les adultes, parlait peu..._

_Le petit blondin était admiratif._

_Alors, l'avoir si près de lui le rendait vraiment heureux._

_Il tourna un peu le visage et vit le profil de Néah._

_Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur ses traits à part un semblant d'ennui qui ne quittait jamais son visage._

_Ses cheveux brun ondulés lui arrivaient jusqu'à ses épaules et ses yeux étaient dorés._

_Sa peau, légèrement mat, montrait bien la différence qu'il avait avec son petit frère._

_Lorsqu'on voyait Néah et Allen côte à côte, on ne devinait pas qu'ils étaient frère._

_Pourtant, leurs caractères se ressemblaient beaucoup._

_La seule différence était que Néah semblait inaccessible à tous à part son petit frère qu'il semblait aimer le plus au monde._

_Sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que Link observait l'autre enfant._

_Le visage de Néah se tourna vers lui._

_-Il y a un problème ? sembla s'inquiéter le grand frère d'Allen._

_Link rougit._

_Son cœur battait la chamade. Néah lui avait déjà parlé. Mais, juste de simples salutations._

_C'était la première fois qu'il lui posait une question._

_-Euh...N-non...bégaya le blondin._

_Néah lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et Link rata un battement. Il n'en comprenait pas la raison mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler les émotions qui se déversaient en lui. D'un mouvement brusque, il détourna le regard._

_-Je suis heureux que mon frère ai un ami comme toi._

_Link releva le visage. Il sourit tout en rougissant._

_« Il vient de me faire...un compliment... ? »_

_Il tenta de contrôler ses rougeurs, mais n'y parvint pas._

_Décidément, il n'était pas doué pour cacher ses sentiments._

_-Dis...je peux te demander un truc... ?_

_Le jeune garçon sursauta._

_Jamais encore il n'avait cru que Néah lui parlerait, alors qu'il lui poserait autant de questions..._

_Link hocha vigoureusement de la tête tout en ravalant sa salive._

_C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait encore moins cru possible._

_Il rougissait._

_Néah rougissait._

_Il semblait vraiment géné._

_Il prit la parole après une longue minute de silence._

_-Tu ferai quoi toi, si tu étais amoureux d'un garçon...?_

_Les yeux de Link s'ouvrirent comme deux soucoupes._

_Il sentit un long frisson désagréable lui parcourir tout le corps._

_-Eh bien...je..._

_Néah se tourna vers lui, le regard suppliant, attendant une réponse._

_-Eh bien...j-je lui d-dirai...j-je crois..._

_Link était persuadé qu'il n'avait été aussi gêné._

_Néah lui fit un adorable regard avant de..._

_Choqué, Link ne bougea pas sur le coup._

_Le temps que l'information arriva à destination, soit au cerveau, plusieurs secondes s'étaient écoulées._

_Néah, durant ce temps, fixait Link, les joues plus rouges que jamais._

_« IL m'as embrassé..._

_NEAH m'a embrassé... ! »_

_Link leva la main et donna une gifle monumentale à son aîné._

_Tous deux étaient surprit de la force qu'avait le jeune blond à son âge._

_Puis, sans donner le temps à Néah de formuler ne serais-ce qu'une explication ou une excuse, le blondin avait déjà disparu._

_Après cet incident, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole._

_Même pas un regard._

_Ils s'ignoraient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient._

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit.

Néah était à l'entrée et, dès qu'il avait vu Link, il était parti.

Le blondin resta quelques instants, en attendant de voir quelqu'un l'accueillir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Allen arrivait le saluer.

La soirée passa très vite.

Tous étaient souriants et le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blandin n'avait pas pu venir.

Ils avaient fait un barbecue puis, Allen et Link étaient partis regarder des films dans la chambre du blandin.

Cross, de son côté, fumait autant qu'un pompier. Tant que Link se demandait comment il s'y prenait pour ne pas s'asphyxier.

Néah, lui...Link aurait pu jurer qu'il souriait tristement.

Il se forçait à sourire.

Ses sourires étaient menteurs.

Une fois dans la chambre d'Allen, il tenta d'en savoir davantage.

-Dis, Allen...il y a un truc, hein ?

Soudain, l'adolescent aux cheveux blanc se crispa.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il un peu trop sur la défensive au goût de Link.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ton frère aussi bizarre...

Allen sourit.

Il pouvait lui dire après tout...

-Très bien. Je vais t'expliquer...

Durant toutes son histoire, Link garda son regard fixé sur son ami d'enfance.

Ses traits se déformaient au fur et à mesures qu'Allen expliquait la situation.

Bientôt, de grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme blond.

Allen, plus que mal à l'aise, regrettait déjà ses paroles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Link, ce n'est rien...

-RIEN ? TU TE MOQUE DE MOI ? C'EST DU FOUTAGE DE GUEULE !

Il avait serré les poings et avait l'affreuse envie de frapper sur quelque chose.

Finalement, il abattit son poing sur le mur d'à côté, faisant saigner sa main.

Allen eut un mal fou à calmer le jeune homme.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Link était recroquevillé au sol et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Allen, dont le corps avait maigrit, avait calé son corps fragile contre son ami et caressait doucement les longs et doux cheveux blonds de son ami.

Une heure qui avait parue une éternité passa. Les pleurs de Link se calmèrent et bientôt, ils allèrent se coucher.

-Tu l'aimes... ? questionna Link.

-Plus que tout au monde...murmura Allen.

Ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

oOo

Link passa la porte de la maison et partit, direction le lycée.

Il était resté le week-end entier chez les Walker.

Dès que la porte de la maison fut fermée, ils ne souriaient plus.

Ils n'affichaient que des visages sombres et, sans un mot, Allen monta dans sa chambre.

Il s'affala sur son lit.

Aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait pas LE voir.

Il soupira.

Kanda allait lui manquer affreusement ce jour-ci.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à passer la porte de sa chambre.

Il fut prit de vertiges et, soudain, sa vision se troubla.

Il appela son « père » et son frère. Il ne su pas s'ils l'avaient entendu, il n'entendait plus rien et ne voyait que du noir.

Il sentit des mains se poser sur lui, le secouer puis, il fut emmené sur ce qu'il pensait être son lit.

Il soupira et sourit.

Tous allait bien se passer.

Oui.

Tout ira bien.

Un doux rire commença à sortir par ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Étrangement, ce fut tous ce qu'il put entendre.

oOo

Kanda, adossé sur le mur d'un bâtiment de son lycée, attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Link, Lenalee et Lavi.

En effet, à son grand désarroi, Link était atterrit dans sa classe à lui et Lenalee.

C'était la récréation et il voulait voir Lenalee pour savoir si elle savait où était Allen.

Il avait beau appeler son petit ami, il tombait directement sur sa messagerie.

Il vit la chinoise arriver.

Elle non plus ne savait pas où il était.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? sembla s'étonner Link.

Les adolescent firent non de la tête.

-Il ne pourra pas venir pendant quelques jours...

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Kanda, en contrôlant sa voix.

Il était très énervé mais ne voulait pas que le blond ne le remarque.

Link eu un pauvre sourire et dit :

-J'ai passé le week-end chez lui...

-QUOI ?

Lavi, Lenalee et Link sursautèrent.

Kanda était en furie.

Il était jaloux.

Très jaloux.

-COMMENT CA SE FAIT QUE TU AI DORMI CHEZ LUI ? POURQUOI JE NE SAIS RIEN ?

-En effet.

Kanda, qui s'apprêtait à donner un coup de poing dans le visage de son « rival » stoppa son geste.

Il lança un regard interrogateur à son camarade, qui répondit à sa question informulée par une énième provocation :

-Comment ça se fait que tu ne soit au courant de rien ? Es-tu sûr qu'il t'aime vraiment ? Il ne te fait pas confiance. Il ne te dit rien...

Contre toutes attentes, le jeune homme blond laissa échapper une larme.

Kanda le laissa tomber et parti.

Cette après-midi, il sécherait les cours.

Il irait voir Allen.

Il fallait qu'il sache.

oOo

Il arriva enfin devant chez Allen.

Il ne prit pas la peine de sonner et entra directement chez son amant.

Personne.

La porte était fermée.

Il soupira.

Tant pis.

Il avait besoin de se calmer.

Il partit en direction de chez lui, bien décidé à prendre une douche chaude et à dormir.

Peu importe l'heure.

Il fallait qu'il dorme.

Il arriva chez lui.

Heureusement, ses parents n'étaient pas là.

Il soupira et passa par la boîte aux lettres.

Il prit le courrier, le posa à une table et parti se doucher.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il sortit, une serviette autour de ses hanches.

D'une autre serviette, il séchait ses cheveux.

C'est alors que quelque chose attira son regard.

Dans le courrier qu'il avait déposé sur la table, il y avait une enveloppe qui lui était destinée.

Il aurait reconnu l'écriture entre mille.

Celle d'Allen.

La main tremblante, il saisit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

Il sortit le papier qu'elle contenait.

Huit lettres.

Huit petites lettres étaient écrites, formant une douloureuse phrase.

« C'est finit. »

**Suite au chapitre quatre =D**

**Misaki.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un grand merci à toutes vos reviews, je ne cessais de sourire en voyant que certain(e)s étaient très perspicaces ! Mdr**

**Résumé : (Suite de « Esprit » »): Il a un grave problème mais n'en parle à personne...Peu à peu, il s'éloigne.**

**Couple(s) :** **Lenavi, Yullen et Link x ?**

**Rating :** **T (pour le langage et quelques scènes)**

**Merci à vous tous !**

Chapitre Quatre.

Il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il l'avait tant emprunté que, même dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il ne se perdrait pas. Il aurait même pu en faire un plan les yeux clos. Étrangement, la lune n'était pas blanche ni croissante comme elle aurait dû l'être cette nuit là. Au contraire, elle était pleine et possédait une étrange lueur indescriptible. Une couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Une couleur qui ne possédait pas de nom. Pas à sa connaissance en tous cas. On ne pourrait pas dire si elle était proche du bleu, proche du rouge ou un mélange des deux. Et pour aucune autre couleur non plus. Elle ne ressemblait à aucune autre couleur qui aurait existé. Il détourna les yeux, s'en désintéressa. Il fut surprit de remarquer que, durant toute son observation du grand astre, il avait continué sa lente marche et était enfin arrivé . Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et ouvrit le portail en acier sans se soucier du bruit qu'il pouvait faire à une heure aussi tardive et pénétra dans le jardin. Le silence régnait et il sentait la solitude l'envahir. Il ne semblait pas avoir âme qui vivent. Aucun bruit, ne serai-ce qu'un miaulement de chat ou un bruit de pas d'un promeneur insomniaque... Rien. Il reprit son petit chemin et ouvrit le porte. Le salon qu'il connaissait si bien était plongé dans les ténèbres. Pourtant, il sut trouver l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre.

Il était partagé entre deux vœux : qu'il soit endormit ou qu'il ou bien qu'il soit éveillé et qu'il puissent parler calmement. Mais...lui pardonnerait-il ?

Plus il y pensait, plus il jugeait son geste cruel. Il ne lui avait donné aucune explication. Rien. Seulement quelques mots. Une phrase simple et courte. Mais, pourtant, douloureuse. Il avait hésité à écrire ce message...longtemps. Puis, il avait mit fin en seulement quelques secondes à ce qu'il avait eu le plus de mal à construire. En un instant, il avait tout détruit. Une larme roula sur sa joue puis alla s'écraser au sol sans un bruit.

Il arriva à sa chambre. Sans laisser le temps au doute de s'installer en lui, il ouvrit la porte.

Contre toute attente, il ne dormait pas. Il était assit sur son lit, torse nu et n'étant vêtu que d'un pantalon. Son regard était perdu dans le vide. Il ne semblait même pas avoir perçut l'arrivée du garçon.

-Yû...

À l'entente de son prénom, le jeune homme releva le visage et croisa le regard de l'adolescent. À présent, il avait remarqué sa présence.

Allen serra les dents.

Il se sentait partagé. Devrait-il s'approcher de lui?Mais, s'il le faisait, se ferait-il repousser ?

-Probablement.

Allen sursauta. Le japonais venait de répondre à sa question informulée. Le brun, cependant, continua :

-C'est ce que je ferai en temps normal...je pense.

Il soupira et se leva.

Allen ferma les yeux. Il entendait les pas de Kanda qui s'approchait de lui. Son visage se crispa, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il pressentait le poing qui allait s'abattre sur lui.

Pourtant, Kanda ne le frappa pas. Tout au contraire, Allen sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue du bout des doigts du japonais. L'adolescent entrouvrit les yeux et découvrit le jeune homme qui le regardait d'une passion non dissimulée. Ce regard fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur du blandin et l'adolescent en eu le souffle coupé. Toute la douleur, toute la tristesse, toute la détresse qu'il lui avait infligé se lisait dans le sombre regard de l'asiatique.

-Mais...je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre...

Allen, tremblant, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, pour protester mais il ne pût formuler une phrase que les deux lèvres du kendoka s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Une douce caresse. Encore. Le japonais n'était que douceur. Comme d'habitude. Les mains tremblantes, Allen s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant. Il s'attendait à ce que le japonais approfondisse le baiser mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il embrassait avec douceur les lèvres du blandin, ses joues, ses tempes, son front tout en caressant ses cheveux.

-Yû...je...

-Tais-toi.

Même cet ordre n'avait pas été agressif. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Allen et, bientôt, le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc ne pu plus se retenir. Il laissa libre cours à ses émotions, déversant ses larmes sur le torse nu du japonais et il ne retenait ni ses gémissements ni ses plaintes dans ses pleurs.

Soudain, il cessa tous gestes et ravala ses larmes. Le japonais l'entourait toujours de ses deux bras réconfortants mais, il manquait quelque chose. Allen se concentra et sentit discrètement les épaules du jeune homme. Rien. Il ne trouvais pas son odeur qu'il aimait tant. Allen serra les dents et repoussa l'homme qui l'étreignait. Lorsqu'il vit à nouveau son visage, le blandin eu un hoquet de surprise. Aucun visage. Ni yeux, ni nez, ni bouche. Rien. Juste des gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient comme des larmes. Peu à peu, le corps disparu, laissant Allen, seul, dans la chambre du japonais. L'obscurité vint recouvrir les seuls endroits encore éclairés et, peu de temps après, Allen se retrouva engloutit pas le noir absolut des ténèbres.

Puis, il se réveilla.

…

Son souffle était court et ses draps trempés par la sueur. Il haletait et ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea d'une démarche rapide et peu assurée vers la salle de bain. Il se débarrassa de son boxer et se mit sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Il frotta ses yeux déjà humides par les larmes tout en songeant au rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il resta une longue demi heure sous l'eau puis y sorti. Une serviette nouée autour de ses fines hanches, il alla dans sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était onze heure. Nostalgique, il regarda son emploi du temps.

« À cette heure-là, je devrais être e anglais... ».

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. L'image de Kanda hantait son esprits. La scène paraissait si réelle qu'il avait la nette impression de sentir encore les lèvres du japonais contre les siennes.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura ses lèvres puis, d'un geste brutal, il serra le poing et frappa sur son lit de toutes ses forces en serrant les dents.

Il sentait qu'il allait pleurer à nouveau. Il aperçut son téléphone portable à côté de son oreiller. IL était resté éveillée jusqu'à tard le soir dans l'espoir infime de recevoir un message, un appel de celui qu'il aimait.

En vain.

Il tendit le bras et le saisit.

Il l'alluma.

L'icône représentant la boîte de messagerie clignotait, indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message.

Un seul.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et l'espérance l'envahit.

Il ouvrit le message et...

Son regard redevint vide. Peut-être même plus vide qu'auparavant. C'était Link qui lui demandait s'ils pouvaient se voir. Il répondit un simple « ok » et, lorsqu'il fut sûr que le message avait été envoyé, il lança de toutes ses forces son portable contre le mur d'en face. Le petit appareil retomba à terre dans un bruit sec.

Aucun message de Kanda.

Rien.

Ni de Lavi, ni de Lenalee. En même temps, il leur avait envoyés un message disant qu'il ne voulait plus leur parler. Mais quand même ! Aucun n'avait tenté de le contacter.

Il sentit la colère et le désespoir l'envahir. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Allen émit un simple accord et son frère entra.

-Tu viens manger ?

L'adolescent secoua la tête. Néah grimaça.

-Tu as déjà beaucoup maigris Al... TU devrais manger un peu...faire l'effort...

L'adolescent ne répondit pas.

-Tu ne les vois toujours pas ? Questionna Néah.

-Les esprits ? Non...Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme soupira et ramena une mèche brune derrière ses oreilles.

-Parce qu'il y a un sacré rassemblement ici...

Allen haussa les épaules.

Non.

Il ne voyait rien.

Étaient-ils trois ?

Sept ?

Dix ?

….Il n'en savait rien et ne souhaitait pas le savoir.

Après tout, ce n'était pas sa priorité à cet instant.

-Encore une journée ennuyeuse en perspective...murmura-t-il.

oOo

La sonnerie retentit. Lavi se dépêcha de quitter la salle de cours et de retrouver Lenalee. Il la vit, seule, le regard froid. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main.

-Où est Kanda ? demanda cette dernière, remarquant l'absence de leur ami.

Lavi se retourna pour guetter l'arrivée possible du japonais mais il ne le vit pas. Sans répondre, il la tira par la main. Sans qu'il n'ait eu à formuler une phrase, Lenalee comprit qu'ils allaient chercher le japonais.

-Sur le toit, peut-être...suggéra-t-elle.

Le rouquin hocha la tête.

Un instant, il pensa au message qu'il avait reçu d'Allen la veille.

_« Je ne veux plus vous parler. »_

Il se demanda si sa copine avait reçu un message similaire mais, après réflexion, il ne lui demanda pas. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Ça lui faisait trop mal de perdre un ami.

Ils empruntèrent l'escalier qui menait au toit et y arrivèrent. Ils y trouvèrent Kanda et Link. Tout deux mangeaient leur bentô et aucun des deux ne parlaient. Ils étaient vraiment très éloignés l'un de l'autre. Kanda semblait plus renfrogné qu'à l'accoutumée tandis que Link semblait légèrement agacé. Aucune dispute ne semblait avoir eu lieu pour la simple raison que s'ils s'étaient querellés, étant donné leur tempérament de feu, ils seraient encore en train de se battre à ce moment.

Le couple s'installa et chacun sortirent leur repas. Aussi bien Lavi que Lenalee étaient très gênés. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire pour détendre la glaciale atmosphère.

Lenalee tossa légèrement. Un sourire mal à l'aise prit place sur le visage de son petit ami.

-Je voudrais vous poser une question...fit la voix clair de Link.

Ce dernier n'avait même pas bougé le visage et gardait son regard sur son bentô à présent vide. Personne ne semblait enclin à répondre.

-Euh...oui...répondit Lavi qui manquait énormément d'assurance.

-Eh bien...je voudrais vous inviter à une soirée, chez moi. Ça nous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance...

Kanda ne bougea pas.

Lavi et Lenalee se regardèrent, hésitants.

-Aussi, je compte faire en sorte qu'Allen soit là. Ça lui permettra de décompresser un peu...

Sur ces dernière paroles de Link, le kendoka se leva sans un mot et quitta le toit, laissant les trois autres adolescents seuls.

Le rouquin et la chinoise semblèrent évaluer la situation quelques instants puis, ils acceptèrent tout en espérant régler les problèmes qu'ils avaient avec le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

**Suite au chapitre cinq.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à toutes vos reviews ! Ça me fait trop plaisir =D**

**Résumé :** (**Suite de « Esprit ») : Il a un grave problème mais n'en parle à personne...Peu à peu, il s'éloigne.**

**Couple(s) :** **Lenavi et Yullen**

**Rating :**** T (pour le langage et quelques scènes)**

Chapitre Cinq.

-Une soirée ?

Link acquiesça.

Allen grimaçait et le blond se demanda s'il avait eu raison de dire aux autres qu'Allen venait. Après tout, rien n'était sûr...

Link se rongea les ongles tout en fixant le visage assombrit de son ami.

-Mon père ne voudra jamais...mon frère non plus...

-Tu ne le leur dit pas...tenta le jeune homme blond.

-Tu me demande de faire le mur ?

-Bah...

Allen semblait méditer la proposition de son ami. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ce ne serait pas facile. Vraiment pas. Mais...après tout, ça pouvait être marrant...

Il se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de son bureau. Il saisit sa tirelire et compta l'argent qu'il avait économisé.

-Tu sais, tu ne payeras rien...

-Chut !

Link se tut. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que faisait son ami. Soudain, le blandin revint à sa place.

-L'argent que je viens de compter n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire de soirée. C'est tout autre chose.

-Ah... ?

Le blondin s'attendait à ce qu'Allen lui réponde mais il n'en fit rien. L'adolescent s'installa plus confortablement.

-Bon. Revenons-en à ta soirée. J'accepte mais sous certaines conditions.

-Lesquelles... ?

-Je veux qu'il y ai plus de monde. Car s'il n'y a que Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, toi et moi, ça sera d'un ennui mortel...

-En gros tu ne veux pas rester avec Kanda.

-Exactement.

Link grimaça.

-Je pensais que tu l'aimais...

-Que veux-tu. Je suis cruel et con.

L'adolescent blond ne répondit pas. Il avait une petite idée de la raison de ce comportement aussi froid.

-Invite Madarao.

Link sursauta. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette demande.

-Tu as des vues sur lui... ?

-Et si c'était le cas ?

Le blondin trembla légèrement. Non. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami d'enfance comme ça. Il y avait sûrement un problème...mais quoi ? En tout cas, son problème devait être grave pour qu'il se comporte ainsi.

-Très bien...c'est tout ou tu souhaite autre chose ?

-De l'alcool fort.

Link, qui avait bu une gorgée de soda, recracha tout à la figure d'Allen, sous la surprise. Évidemment, il avait prévu des bières et autres alcools doux...mais de la vodka ou du whisky...

-Nan mais ça va pas ? S'exclama-t-il. Tu veux te bourrer la gueule ?

-Ouais.

Link soupira.

-Très bien mais ça ne sera pas gratuit.

-Tu fais chier...soupira Allen en faisant la moue.

-Le numéro de Néah.

Il y eu un silence.

Allen écarquilla les yeux.

-Hein ?

-En échange, je veux que tu me passes le numéro de ton frère...

Un sourire coquin naquit sur les fines lèvres de l'albinos.

-Okay !

Allen sortit un bout de papier, y écrivit le numéro de Néah et le passa à son ami en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Je ne te savais pas de ce bord là...susurra-t-il.

-Ne te méprend pas.

-Mais oui, mais oui...

Un silence s'installa. Entre les deux garçons.

Le plus âgé saisit son téléphone portable et y enregistra le numéro qu'il venait d'avoir dans son répertoire.

Durant ce temps, Allen alluma la télévision et se mit à critiquer un film à l'eau de rose.

_« -Je t'aime Henry...Je t'aime tant !_

_-je sais Giselle ! Mais notre amour est impossible tant nous resterons ici..._

_-Alors partons !_

_-Mais où ?_

_-Qu'importe ! »_

-Et là, il va la prendre sur son cheval blanc, l'amener chez lui et la baiser.

-Quelle vulgarité...s'indigna Link.

-Ce n'est, hélas, que la stricte vérité.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent.

Link, qui était en réalité un grand adepte du romantisme, rêvassait devant l'écran tout en s'efforçant, tant bien que mal, d'ignorer les rires et moqueries exagérées de son ami.

Le temps passa vite et le film se termina.

-Quel navet...soupira Allen.

Évidemment, Link se retint de dire qu'il avait adoré et que le film se classait dans ses top 5.

Le blond hésita un instant puis posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Tu l'aimes ou pas ?

Aucune réponse.

Allen lui faisait dos et s'était immobilisé. Il ne souhaitait, apparemment, donner aucune réponse.

Link poussa un long soupire.

-Écoute. Je te connais. Je suis persuadé que tu l'aime. Je ne te comprend pas. Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Je sais aussi que tu as un problème. C'est quoi sérieux ? Parle lui en ! Tu ne fais que des conneries ! Ça n'arrangeras rien de garder tout pour toi ! Il pourrait t'aider ! Il...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase. Il se sentit poussé en arrière. Allen se mit à cheval sur lui et commença à l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Link tenta de repousser le blandin mais ce dernier revint à la charge avec un baiser plus sauvage, plus brutal, plus agressif...

Link puisa dans ses dernière forces et parvint à pousser Allen.

-S'il te plaît...juste un peu...supplia le blandin, le visage inondé de larme.

Link fut si surprit qu'il laissa l'adolescent l'embrasser à nouveau.

Au bout d'une longue minute, Allen se détacha de son ami et pleura de plus belle.

-Je n'y arrive pas...

Link tenta de reprendre ses esprits, encore chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

-Quoi... ?

-Je l'aime...oui... Je l'aime à en mourir ! Je ne pense qu'à lui. Je veux qu'il m'embrasse. Je veux qu'il me fasse l'amour. Je veux le sentir contre moi. Mais, tous ces sentiments...je veux qu'ils disparaissent. Même en t'embrassant, je n'arrive pas à le faire sortir de ma tête. Je n'en peux plus...Si ça continue...si ça continu...je...

Allen ne finit pas sa phrase. Link prit l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs dans ses bras. Le garçon éclata en sanglot.

Link ne comprenait pas cette envie qu'avait Allen à oublier Kanda. Pourquoi ? Quel était son but ? La signification de ces désirs ?

Une heure passa. Si lentement qu'elle paru être une éternité.

Enfin, Allen, épuisé, s'endormit.

Link ne tarda pas non plus à le rejoindre dans le monde si paisible du sommeil...

oOo

A peine était-il vingt-et-une heure que sa maison, pourtant très grande, était remplit. Pourtant, aucune trace d'Allen.

Les musiques, un mélange de tout genres, défilaient les unes après les autres. Ce fut le tour d'une nouvelle que Link reconnu aux premières intonations : Heartbreaker de G-Dragon.

Plusieurs filles poussèrent des cri hystériques tandis que d'autres avaient déjà commencé à danser.

Link vit Kanda se diriger vers l'alcool et boire d'une traite un verre de sake. À la vu de la grimace qu'il fit, Link devinait que c'était son premier verre...mais sûrement pas le dernier.

Il prit donc la décision d'aller parler au japonais.

-Ça va ?

-Hum...

Le blondin ne savait pas quoi dire pour engager la conversation.

-Il y a un de ces monde...

-Tu ne m'avait pas dit qu'Allen serait là ? Coupa le brun d'un ton sec.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Kanda soupira puis commença à partir.

-De toutes manières, ça ne me regarde plus.

Link attrapa de justesse un bout du tee shirt noir moulant et sans manche du kendoka.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il stupéfait.

Kanda détourna le regard.

-Il m'a largué.

La musique se termina et une nouvelle commença : Before The Dawn de Infinite.

-Hein ?

Le brun ne répondit pas et alla se servir un verre. De vodka cette fois-ci.

-Hey ! Vas-y doucement quand même ! S'inquiéta le blond.

En guise de réponse, le japonais grogna.

Il but cul sec la boisson.

-Il ne m'aime pas. Je ne suis rien pour lui ! Bordel !

Il ne tenait pas l'alcool. Vraiment pas. C'était une certitude.

-Je vais me faire quelqu'un ce soir et me tuer demain ! Ouais ! Je serai comme vous ! Dit-il en pointant son doigts vers...le vide.

Bien entendu, Link ne voyait pas les fantômes et ne savait pas que le jeune homme les voyaient. Ces derniers serraient les mâchoires et ne savaient pas comment réagir face à un jeune médium saoul.

-Ouais ! Cria une nouvelle fois Kanda en brandissant son verre.

À cet instant, il avait plutôt l'air d'un imbécile que d'un sex-symbol.

Puis, il reposa bruyamment le verre et accouru vers des filles et des garçons et criant « Je suis célibataire ! ».

Ces derniers, pas insensibles à la beauté du jeune homme, se mirent à le draguer. Les garçons en lui faisant des clins d'œil et les filles en gloussant comme des dindes. En un rien de temps, le japonais se retrouvait complètement encerclé.

Link se frappa la tête.

Mais quels imbéciles ces deux là ! Pourquoi fallait-il que Yu et Allen compliquent toujours tout ? Il cessa de se poser des questions.

Allen venait d'arriver et, déjà, de nombreuses personnes, ayant apprit le célibat du blandin, vinrent à sa rencontre.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta Lavi qui venait d'arriver aux côtés de Link.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire...se lamenta le pauvre jeune homme en montrant du doigt les deux adolescents anciennement amants en train de se faire draguer.

-Regarde Allen...murmura Lavi à l'oreille du blond.

Link releva le visage et vit le blandin. Ce dernier regardait Kanda, de la jalousie non dissimulée sur le visage.

Link se leva, bien décidé à essayer de tout arranger.

-Tu veux bien m'aider Lavi, s'il te plaît ?

Le rouquin hocha la tête et le suivit.

Joyeux Noël !

Suite au chapitre Six !

Misaki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Baella : ****Désolée, tu ne pourra pas tenir compagnie à Kanda x) Il aime beaucoup trop Allen =D**

**Désolée de casser un mythe XD J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^**

**Nalys :**** Je sais, je suis sadique 8D Allen sera-t-il plus saoul que Kanda ? Tu l'apprendras dans ce chapitre x)**

**Naifu-Sasu :**** Tu ne tardera pas à apprendre ce qu'a Allen. Dans le chapitre suivant je pense...**

**Shigure-sensei :**** Oui, l'alliance Link/Lavi ne peut être que bonne...Mais Allen et son sale caractère (dans cette histoire je veux dire hein xD)...**

**Ayahne :**** merci pour ta review ! =D**

**Allen-kun-MelloK :**** Tu saura ce qu'à Allen au chapitre suivant (normallement) ! Je me demande bien ce que tu pense...x) Merci, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise.**

**Dans ce chapitre six, vous aurez un...non, je ne dirai rien x)**

**Je suis vraiment heureuse de constater que cette fanfiction plaise ! Je suis très heureuse aussi de voir que des lecteurs sont toujours aussi fidèles et suivent toutes mes histoires !**

**Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !**

**MERCI !**

**Résumé :** (**Suite de « Esprit ») : Il a un grave problème mais n'en parle à personne...Peu à peu, il s'éloigne.**

**Couple(s) :** **Lenavi et Yullen**

**Rating :** **T (pour le langage et quelques scènes)**

Chapitre Six.

Kanda avait à présent les joues rougies par l'alcool.

Il lança un regard maladroit vers la direction d'Allen et vit, à son grand désarroi, Madarao s'approcher dangereusement du blandinet. À la vue du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, un sourire prit place sur les lèvres du garçon. Kanda sentit son sang se glacer.

Cette scène lui rappelait un souvenir amer. Le souvenir où le blandin embrassait une fille en boîte. À cette époque, Kanda ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait plus son corps et, de ce fait, il ne pouvait pas éloigner la blonde, qu'il qualifiait de salope, de celui qu'il aimait. Or, il aurait voulu le faire. Mais c'était autrefois. Un an après cet incident, Madarao avait beau se rapprocher, à la manière d'un félin, de son , à présent, ex petit ami, il ne se sentait pas capable de les séparer ni de s'interposer.

Pas qu'il s'en foutait ! Loin de là ! Il sentait la jalousie le ronger de l'intérieur mais ne pouvait faire aucun geste. Tout simplement car la phrase d'Allen se répétait inlassablement dans son esprit « C'est finit...C'est finit...C'est finit... ».

Un sentiment de désespoir l'envahit. Madarao enlaça Allen. Plusieurs sentiments assaillirent le kendoka. La tristesse, la colère, la jalousie, la peur, la détresse...

Le japonais, malheureux, détourna le regard. Un jeune homme à ses côtés tentait tant bien que mal de le séduire. Sans plus se poser de questions, Kanda l'attrapa par les hanches et l'attira à lui, collant son corps contre le sien.

À cet instant, Madarao entreprenait de mordiller amoureusement la lobe de l'oreille d'Allen. Ce dernier, le visage empourpré, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en cherchant du regard son ancien amant. Et, ce qu'il vit ne lui plus pas du tout. Bak Chan, un garçon qu'il avait déjà vu dévorer du regard SON japonais, était à présent collé contre SON nippon.

Allen tenta de ravaler le sentiment de jalousie grandissant en lui, en vain.

Link et Lavi s'avancèrent vers lui. Allen, mécontent, détourna son regard pour se concentrer aux signes de son ami d'enfance.

Le blondin commença d'abord à imiter un triangle warning avec ses doigts. Puis, il entreprit de faire une série de gestes plus loufoques les uns que les autres tandis que Lavi, désespéré par l'imitation du jeune homme, plaqua sa main droite sur son visage tout en tournant la tête de droite à gauche, l'air atterré.

Il laissa Link poursuivre ses étranges signes. Lorsqu'il remarqua le regard mi perdu mi amusé d'Allen, Lavi, exaspéré, poussa « gentiment » (n'oublions pas que Lavi est énervé XD) Howard et fit un geste beaucoup plus simple, le geste d'une main l'invitant à les rejoindre.

Allen soupira et s'écarta d'un Madarao grognon. Il rejoignit ses amis avec l'air de dire que s'ils osaient le déranger pour rien, il allaient morfler.

-Va parler à Kanda ! Lui ordonna Lavi.

Le blandin, d'abord surprit, se reprit vite. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la manière qu'avait Lavi de lui parler. Il lui répondit d'une voix glaciale :

-Ne t'ai-je pas dis vouloir ne plus te parler ?

Lavi fut piqué au vif. La douleur, la tristesse et l'incompréhension se lisaient facilement sur son visage.

Howard, rouge de colère, éclata :

-Écoute ! J'en ai ma claque ! Va t'excuser sur le champs !

Le blandinet ouvrit grand les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Link l'engueule. Il ravala la réplique cruelle qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. En serrant les poings, il se dirigea vers l'alcool sans un mot.

Sous les yeux ahuris de Howard et Lavi, il but trois verres de vodka cul sec.

De loin, le japonais s'écarta de Bak et hésita de rejoindre Allen, vaguement inquiet.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure immaculée planta son regard d'argent dans les yeux de Link. Il revint vers lui, l'air plus en colère que jamais.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt de lui, il ne cria pas, au grand étonnement du blond.

C'est d'une voix vibrant de colère mais aussi faible qu'un murmure qu'il parla :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu sais sur mes raisons d'agir ainsi ?

Link déglutit difficilement. Il décida de ne pas répondre. Allen paraissait vraiment en colère.

-Non...tu n'en sais rien...cracha-t-il. Personne ne le sais et, crois-moi, ça fait chier.

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent. Ils n'avaient pas remarqués la soudaine présence de Kanda à leurs côtés. Un frisson parcouru Allen.

S'il n'avait pas bu, il aurait sût se contrôler. Mais, sentant l'ivresse l'envahir, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu nuit du brun.

Lavi, totalement déprimé, était partit en quête de réconfort entre les bras de sa petite amie.

Seul, Link assistait aux retrouvailles plus mauvaises qu'heureuse des deux adolescents.

-Je ne veux plus te voir. Dit Allen.

Son visage, lui, exprimait tout le contraire.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste de me dire ça ? Demanda Kanda, se sentant déjà triomphant.

Allen activait ses neurones à trouver une réponse valable mais rien ne vint à son esprit.

L'alcool aidant, il laissa tomber toutes tentatives.

-Baka...lâcha-t-il avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Kanda.

D'abord surprit par ce revirement de situation, le kendoka ne tarda pas à répondre par de fougueux baisers sous l'air incrédule de Link.

Sans qu'ils ne sachent réellement comment, ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dans une chambre à l'étage en train de se déshabiller.

Allen s'allongea sur le lit et attira le japonais sur lui.

Ce dernier s'approcha d'Allen et déposa furtivement un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.  
>-Je t'aime...<br>Allen se pencha à nouveau vers Kanda et l'embrassa langoureusement. La douceur des lèvres de l'asiatique lui avait manquée. Il fit allonger le brun et se retrouva bientôt sur lui à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Kanda approfondit le baiser, plaça ses bras derrière le dos de l'anglais et le pressa contre lui. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Allen s'attaqua au cou de son amant, embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps. Le japonais se redressa légèrement et plaqua une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles du blandin. Il voulait que cet instant dure toujours. Qu'il n'y ai aucune fin.  
>Kanda continuait à embrasser doucement l'adolescent. Il enleva le haut du blandin et embrassa le corps de ce dernier, faisant naître quelques gémissements et soupires de plaisir chez son petit ami. Kanda fit basculer l'anglais alors que ce dernier commençait lui à aussi à le déshabiller. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux en caleçon à s'embrasser. Allen avait envie de reprendre le dessus mais, lorsque le japonais l'embrassa avec une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais montré, il laissa tomber. Kanda baissa la main vers le caleçon d'Allen, ne quittant à aucun moment ses baisers. Il sorti le bas de l'anglais et prit son sexe en érection pour opérer de lents vas et viens. Les gémissements d'Allen l'excitait énormément. Au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait le rythme, Allen serrait les draps blanc du lit. Puis, sans prévenir, Kanda lâcha le membre de son petit ami qui grogna, mécontent, pour enlever à son tour son caleçon. Allen écarta ses jambes. Il voulait le sentir en lui. Tous ses problèmes semblaient avoir disparus. Il ne restaient qu'eux deux, seuls, dans une chambres, allongés sur un lit. Kanda mit doucement un doigt dans l'intimité du plus jeune. Ce dernier émit un petit gémissement. Kanda se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de pénétrer le jeune homme.<p>

-Vas-y..soupira Allen.

Kanda ne se retint pas plus longtemps et le pénétra doucement en prenant soin qu'Allen ne souffre pas.

Quand il remarqua qu'Allen était prêt, il commença ses vas et viens. Jamais ils n'avaient fait l'amour de cette manière. Ils le faisaient comme si c'était la dernière fois. Comme si l'un d'eux allait disparaître. Ils s'étaient trop manqués. Après plusieurs longues minutes, ils jouirent ensembles. Kanda se dégagea pour reprendre sa respiration et s'allongea près d'Allen. Il enlaça le blandin et le colla contre lui.  
>-Je t'aime Allen...<br>-Moi aussi je t'aime...  
>Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'endormirent.<p>

oOo

C'était le matin. Il devait être six heure. Allen chercha son portable à tatons et s'en empara.

Son intuition était juste. Il se tourna vers Kanda.

-Merde...jura-t-il.

Il n'avait pas prévu _ça_. Vraiment pas.

Qu'allait-il faire à présent ?

Attendre que le japonais se réveiller et lui dire qu'il l'avait confondu avec Madarao ou encore un autre ?

Hors de question.

Il avait assez mentit comme ça.

Il laissa ses yeux observer chaque coin de la pièce.

Il ne savait pas s'il y avait des esprits.

Alors, il murmura :

-Quand il se réveillera, s'il vous demande si vous m'avez vu, vous ne savaient rien.

Le silence lui répondit.

Il se retint de se gifler. Il avait vraiment l'air idiot de parler tout seul. Si ça se trouve, il n'y avait aucun esprit dans la chambre.

Après tout, il ne pouvait plus les voir à cause de son...

Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit.

Il se dégagea doucement de son amant et se leva.

Il s'habilla et regarda dans son pantalon.

Tous son argent était là. Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas perdu.

Il poussa un soupire de soulagement.

Il se tourna vers Kanda et s'approcha vers lui. Il se pencha et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, espérant qu'il ne se réveille pas.

-Je t'aime...je t'aime Kanda...murmura-t-il.

Une larme s'apprêtait à tomber sur le visage de l'endormit. Allen l'essuya du revers de la main.

Allait-il revoir Kanda après ?

Il n'en savait rien. Alors, il resta, debout dans la pièce, à le regarder dormir.

Puis, Allen parti.

**Suite au chapitre sept !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimés !**

**Reviews ? *.***

**Misaki.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nalys :**** Oui, tu vas enfin comprendre ce qu'a Allen xD...Je me demande bien qu'elle était ton idée ? J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ^^**

**Baella :**** Non, son œil gauche n'a rien à voir dedans =D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =)**

**Shigure-sensei :**** Hum...personnellement, je suis vraiment déçu de mon lemon mais si ces retrouvailles te plaises, bah écoute, tant mieux xD Tu vas savoir dans ce magnifique chapitre =D (ok, j'me tais xD)**

**Naifu-Sasu :**** Oui, il a ses raisons mais...je suis d'accord avec toi, il se conduit comme un con...encore dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs x)**

**Ayahne :**** Tu ne vas pas être déçue =D Pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, tu vas enfin découvrir ce qu'a Allen dans ce chapitre. Et ensuite, à la fin, tu aura une surprise =D Tout à la fin...x) J'ai bien pensée à toi quand j'ai écrit mon petit commentaire de « end » ^^**

**Note : Excusez moi pour le temps que j'ai mit à écrire ce chapitre...et c'est pareil pour « Changement » et « Numéro A97 » mais bon...comme je viens de me faire plaquer par ma copine, je n'avais pas trop la tête à écrire...mais maintenant, ça va mieux donc c'est bon, =D je ferai de mon mieux pour écrire plus vite malgré les devoirs et tous =D**

**MERCI A TOUTES VOS REVIEWS !**

**Résumé :** (**Suite de « Esprit ») : Il a un grave problème mais n'en parle à personne...Peu à peu, il s'éloigne.**

**Couple(s) :** **Lenavi et Yullen**

**Rating :** **T (pour le langage et quelques scènes)**

Chapitre Sept.

-Dis, dis, dis ! Pourquoi tu ne me répond pas ?

Allen ignora une fois de plus le jeune esprit. Ce dernier devait être mort à l'âge de neuf ans. Ses cheveux bleus était ébouriffés et il avait de grand yeux violet. Mais, le plus étrange, était la marque qu'il avait sur le front.

Il ne cessait de faire des pitreries devant le jeune blandin mais ce dernier semblait ne pas le remarquer. Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas. Lui qui voulait tant rencontrer un médium, un vivant avec qui il pourrait parler...voilà où il en était. Il songeait que les esprits s'étaient vraiment bien joués de lui.

Quelques heures auparavant, à environs deux heures du matin, il avait croisé un jeune Néah Walker. Enfin...croisé n'était peut-être pas vraiment le bon mot. Il l'avait forcé à se réveiller. Puis, quand le brun était debout, il s'était placé devant lui, droit comme un piquet. Le jeune homme avait haussé un sourcil, l'air à la fois moqueur et indifférent.

Le jeune garçon avait mit ses poings sur ses hanches et avait déclaré d'un ton autoritaire :

-Je veux que tu dise à ma sœur que je suis désolé d'être parti alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi !

Le jeune homme avait soupiré. Puis, il s'était rallongé et s'était remit sous les draps, près à se rendormir. Le jeune garçon, piqué au vif, avait gonflé les joues de frustration et avait poussé un cri strident sans fin dans le seul but d'empêcher le brun de dormir.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure – c'est qu'il tient bon Néah! – le jeune homme se retourna.

-C'est bon ! J'en ai marre ! Va voir mon frère ! Il n'y a que lui qui peut t'aider !

-Il est où ?

-Dans sa chambre. Maintenant, laisse moi dormir.

Évidement, Néah n'avait pas dit que son frère ne voyait plus les esprits. De cette manière, il pourrait dormir et le jeune esprit ne pourra pas gêner son frère.

Le petit garçon sortit de la pièce en traversant les murs et se trouva dans une chambre sombre. Tout indiquait qu'elle appartenait à un adolescent : posters, cahiers et livres de cours, manga, dvd, kleenex (si, si!)... Bref. Tous les indices étaient là sauf ce qu'il cherchait. Le frère de l'autre médium n'était pas là. Ne voulant pas retourner voir le brun, il chercha une solution à son problème. Il fallait à tous prix qu'il dise à sa sœur qu'il était désolé. Il poussa un long soupire et retourna, bredouille, dans la chambre de Néah.

Ce dernier, qui avait sentit la présence de l'esprit, se tourna vers lui.

-Il ne veut pas ? Il te snobe ?

Le petit garçon voulait dire que non, qu'il n'était pas là mais, avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre, le jeune homme lui demanda :

-Dis moi le nom de ta sœur et ton nom. J'irai lui dire que tu es désolé. Ça te va ?

Néah ne faisait pas ça pour l'esprit. Juste qu'il savait pertinemment que s'il ne faisait rien, il s'en voudrais. Il culpabilisait facilement...

Le petit fantôme, d'abord surprit, afficha un grand sourire joyeux sur son visage.

-Merci beaucoup ! Mon nom est Timothy Hearst, j'ai neuf ans et ma grande sœur s'appelle Emilia !

-Ok ok. Donne moi ton adresse, j'irai la voir dès que je pourrais. Tu peux partir au paradis maintenant.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil.

-Ah ça, nan. Je ne partirai que quand tu le lui aura dis. En attendant, je vais m'amuser !

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il disparue et laissa un Néah, seul. Timothy n'avais qu'une hâte, rencontrer le frère du jeune homme.

Par la suite, il avait croisé d'autre esprits qui connaissaient le frère de Néah : Allen Walker. D'après leurs dires, c'était un très gentil garçon qui les avaient tous aidés. Bien qu'il savait que Néah allait l'aider, il voulait tout de même rencontrer le blandin. Et il l'avait trouvé. Dans un bus en direction d'un lieu d'on il n'avait...aucune idée.

Il ne cessait de lui faire des gestes mais apparemment, le garçon l'ignorait.

Allen regardait au travers la fenêtre mais son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion.

Son regard était vide, comme s'il avait abandonné tous sentiments.

-Allen ?

Il ne répondit pas. Timothy se renfrogna. Allen semblait vraiment vouloir l'ignorer.

Le blandin sorti quelque chose de son sac. Timothy regarda l'objet, curieux. C'était une photo où l'on pouvait voir Allen en compagnie d'un autre adolescent asiatique aux cheveux long. L'asiatique enlaçait tendrement le blandin.

Une goutte tomba sur la photo. Surprit, Timothy tourna sa tête de nouveau vers l'adolescent et remarqua qu'il pleurait. Prit de panique, il commença à s'excuser :

-Je suis désolé ! Vraiment désolé !

Puis, sans réfléchir, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Un frisson parcouru l'épaule d'Allen et se dernier se tourna vivement vers Timothy.

Il ouvrit de grand yeux et manqua de crier.

-Euh...Je...tu...

C'est tout ce qu'il arrivait à dire. Il se demanda brièvement si c'était un esprit ou un autre passager mais la transparence du garçon lui apprit que c'était un esprit.

Depuis quand pouvait-il à nouveau voir les esprits ?

-Depuis quand tu es là ? Demanda-t-il, encore sur le choc.

-Depuis un bon moment ! Si tu me dis que tu ne me voyais pas, je ne te croirai pas ! S'exclama le garçon, gêné.

-Bah, en fait...c'est-à-dire que...je ne vois plus les esprits depuis que je...enfin, depuis quelques temps, je n'en voyais plus...enfin, jusque maintenant...murmura Allen afin d'éviter d'éveiller des soupçons.

Timothy ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Depuis qu'Allen avait remarqué sa présence, le blandin était recouvert d'une aura...noire... Et la signification d'une aura noire n'est que...mort.

Il regarda le blandin jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua une similarité entre eux. Depuis quelques secondes, un cercle noir comme le sien était apparu sur le front du blandin. Timothy serra les dents.

-Tu es...malade ? Demanda-t-il.

Allen sursauta.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis mort d'un maladie et...enfin...je crois que tu ne vas...comment dire...

Allen pâlit. Que voulait dire cet esprit ?

Du regard, il incita le bleuté à poursuivre.

-Je crois que ta mort est imminente.

À ces mots, Allen éclata de rire. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Le blandin s'efforça à calmer son fou rire et cacha du mieux qu'il pu le sourire qu'il avait sur ses lèvres.

-Eh ! Mais ce n'est pas drôle ! Pourquoi tu rigole ? S'insurgea Timothy.

-Disons que tu ne m'apprend rien...j'ai fais exprès de ne pas prendre mes médicaments.

-Ah...tu as la même chose que moi alors...

-Ah ?

-Enfin...la même chose que j'avais.

Sur ces mots, aucun des deux ne parla.

Une demie heure passa et le bus s'arrêta au terminus.

Allen descendit du bus, suivi de près par le bleuté.

Le blandin sorti une malboro de sa poche, l'alluma et prit une bouffé.

-Au fait, comment tu t'appelle ?

-Timothy Hearst.

Allen hocha la tête.

-Moi c'est...

-Allen.

Le blandin ouvrit de grand yeux et interrogea Timothy du regard.

-On m'a parlé de toi...

Allen haussa les épaules. Apparemment, il était connu parmi les esprits. Bonne nouvelle ! Puisqu'il allait bientôt les rejoindre.

Une sonnerie le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

Il sorti son portable de sa poche. C'était un appel de Kanda. Il éteignit son portable.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ?

Le blandin ne répondit pas et s'avança.

Voilà pourquoi il avait économisé. Pour arriver à cet endroit. C'était ce lieu où il voulait vivre ses derniers instants. Quand y était-il allé pour la dernière fois ? Il avait beau réfléchir, chercher dans ses souvenirs il ne savait plus. De toutes manières, plus le temps passait, plus ses souvenirs étaient flou. Il perdait la mémoire, la notion du chaud et du froid, la notion du temps, l'ouïe...tout.

Tout en fumant, il s'avança sur le sable, s'avançant le plus prêt de l'océan.

Les vagues s'écrasaient contre le sable, laissant une belle écume blanche sur le sable. Il se déchaussa et s'assit sur le sable.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Timothy.

-Parce que je n'en ai pas envie.

Timothy se mit à regarder la mer. Tout en regardant ce bleu infini, il continua à poser ses questions. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi mais il sentait que l'adolescent répondrait à toutes ses questions.

-Pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

-Parce que c'est l'endroit que j'aime le plus au monde.

-Qui était avec toi sur la photo ?

Allen ne répondit pas. Une immense tristesse se lisait sur son visage.

-...C'est qui... ?

-Mon pe...mon ex.

-Je suis désolé.

Le blandin se tourna vers lui et croisa les yeux violet du plus jeune.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah...tu as l'air de l'aimer encore...

Allen sourit et regarda une nouvelle fois la mer.

Oui, il l'aimait. Et il savait qu'il agissait comme un idiot. Mais, l'amour rend idiot.

-Je vais mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Demanda Timothy, surprit.

-Tu as l'air de le savoir...

-Cancer ?

Allen hocha la tête.

-Cerveau ?

Il hocha la tête à nouveau.

-Je l'ai deviné. Tu as la même marque que mois sur le front. La tienne ne se voit pas beaucoup mais assez pour savoir que tu ne vas pas tarder à...

La voix du bleuté mourut. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Tu ne veux pas lui téléphoner avant ? Demanda timothy en pensant au garçon qu'il avait vu sur la photo.

-Ça fait mal ?

Le petit garçon ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Allen évite la question de cette manière. Mais, lorsqu'il vit les yeux effrayés du blandin, une boule se forma dans son estomac.

-Eh bien...tu veux dire si tu vas avoir aussi mal que tu n'as déjà ?

Allen hocha la tête.

Timothy grimaça.

-Eh bien...évidemment mais...après, tu ne sent plus rien...

Un doux sourire éclaira le visage du blandin. Cependant, ses yeux demeuraient toujours aussi vides.

-Je compte sur toi pour m'aider une fois que je serai passé de l'autre côté ! Ria le blandin.

Il sorti une nouvelle cigarette et l'alluma.

Il prit son mp3 et le mit en haut parleur.

Il mit la chanson « Bad » de Tablo.

Il devait faire froid. Très froid. Glacial même. Il le savait. Le ciel était chargé de neige et un vent, qu'il savait glacial, lui secouait les cheveux.

Il sortit sa veste, puis son tee shirt, se retrouvant torse nu puis, il s'allongea sur le sable. De toutes manières, il ne sentait pas le froid.

Il amena la cigarette à ses lèvres.

-C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as prit tes cachets ?

-Hier.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux garçons.

Dans la chanson, en entendant le refrain chanté par la voix féminine, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Cette chanson avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie. Il n'en pouvait plus de mentir à ses amis, de mentir se à lui-même, de mentir à celui qu'il aimait...

La chanson enchaîna sur « Where U At » de Tae Yang.

Les larmes redoublèrent.

Soudain, il laissa tomber sa cigarette.

Il regarda le ciel et vit des flocons commencer à tomber.

Il n'avait jamais vu ça. La neige qui tombait sur la plage.

À vrai dire, il ne savait pas que c'était possible.

Il sourit et un rire doux et cristallin s'échappa entre ses lèvres. Comme si cette journée avait été la plus belle. En réalité, il était déjà dix-neuf heure. Il avait passé la journée sur la route dans le seul but d'arriver à cette plage.

Il savait que les flocon tombaient sur sa peau dénudée mais ne sentait rien.

Timothy le regarda, désolé. Il était impuissant. D'un côté, il voulait empêcher cet adolescent d'avoir le même sort que le sien mais, que pouvait-il faire ?

C'était trop tard à présent.

-Non, je ne veux pas l'appeler.

Le bleuté le regarda, il ne semblait pas avoir comprit.

-Tu m'as demander si je ne pouvais pas l'appeler ? Eh bien non. Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Comment il s'appelle... ?

-...Yu...

Jamais il n'avait prononcé le nom du japonais avec pareille douceur.

-Et je l'aime...

Puis, tous commença à s'assombrir. Il se laissa aller à cette douce fin mais, apparemment, des bourdonnements ne l'entendaient pas de cette manières. Il ramena ses dernières forces pour identifier d'où venait ces bruits.

Ce n'étaient pas des bourdonnements mais des voix.

Six voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : Lavi, Lenalee, Link, Marian, Néah et...Kanda.

Rêvait-il ?

Était-ce une illusion ?

Est-ce que c'était vrai ?

Quelqu'un le prit dans ses bras.

Cette odeur.

Il la reconnaîtrait entre toutes.

Et cette larme qui tombait sur son visage...

Et cette voix plaintive...« Allen »...

-Kanda...

**Ok...êtes vous prêts ? Vous avez deux cartons ! Dans le premier, des tomates pourries =D Dans le second, des œufs pourries =D choisissez et vous avez l'autorisation du tir =D**

**Franchement, excusez-moi de finir tous mes chapitres avec autant de questions qui flottent dans l'air...GOMEN !**

**Bref, suite au prochain chapitre =D**

**Reviews ?**

**Misaki, à vos ordre ! =D (imite le signe du garde à vous)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponses aux reviews ! :**

**Misschoco : Tu veux un petit miracle ? x) Malheureusement, je ne peux rien dire...sinon, ça va gâcher tout le suspense :O Bref, tu saura en lisant s'il s'agit d'une death fic;)**

**Nalys :**** Non, tu ne te trompe pas, c'est bien à cause de ta théorie qu'il peut voir à nouveauc les esprits. Au prochain chapitre, nous auront le droit à une « superbe » discussion entre nos deux héros...tu verra, ça sera assez...aucun commentaire x)**

**Baella :**** Oui, C'est Timothy ! =D Je voulais absolument le mettre dans l'histoire...je l'aime bien ce petit x) évidemment que Néah tient à ses heures de sommeil ! Avec ce qu'il va vivre dans ce chapitre...Puis, il a envie de rêver de Link voyons =D**

**Pourquoi Allen ne voyait plus les esprits ? J'ai mis ça sur le compte de sa maladie...**

**Je suis d'accord avec toi, la neige sur la plage...ça doit être super beau O.O**

**Naifu-Sasu :**** Bah voilà...tu sais maintenant que tu avait raison...:/ Et tu vas trouver Allen encore plus con dans ce chapitre...(pourquoi je le fais aussi débile sérieux O.O)**

**Ayahne :**** Ouah ! Il y en a des « putain » dans ta reviews xD Merci de me garder propre, c'est bientôt le persans (je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit!) et je ne voulais pas l'avoir deux fois si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Et oui, je sais, je suis une méga-méga Sadique =D**

**Shigure-sensei :**** Merci mais le rock ce n'est pas trop mon truc x) (enfin, plus trop mdr) mais merci beaucoup quand même =D ça va mieux maintenant ^^**

**Allen-kun-MelloK :**** Dis, tout d'abord, je lis quelques unes de tes fics et...tu écris la suite quand ? :'( Bref. Tu as choisi les œufs ? Désolée, tu m'a ratée, retente ta chance x) Les tomate son peut-être plus facile à lancer x)**

**MERCI A TOUTES VOS REVIEWS !**

**Résumé : (Suite de « Esprit ») : Il a un grave problème mais n'en parle à personne...Peu à peu, il s'éloigne.**

**Couple(s) :** **Lenavi, Yullen et Linknéah.**

**Rating :** **T (pour le langage et quelques scènes)**

**Note :**** Ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre...car...disons qu'Allen a vraiment un sale caractère...xD (vous comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre).**

Chapitre Huit.

_« C'est finit. »_

Pourquoi avait-il écrit ces deux mots ?

Finalement, qu'en était la signification ?

Ces mots étaient-ils un appel à l'aide ?

Une larme, une souffrance, une déclaration d'amour triste camouflée par le rejet ?

Et la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensembles...qu'était-ce aux yeux d'Allen ?

Un au revoir ?

Et cette lettre...que signifiait-elle ?

Allait-elle le repousser totalement ?

Ou bien...allait-elle lui donner d'autres explications ?

Kanda fixait cette petite lettre que venait de lui donner Néah Walker.

-Il l'a laissé dans sa chambre juste avant de _**partir pour la soirée de Link**_...expliqua-t-il.

Link tressaillit en entendant les derniers mots de Néah.

Ils s'étaient disputés à ce sujet et il doutait que le grand frère d'Allen lui pardonne un jour...

Link, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi et Néah étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon de la maison de Cross Marian, le père adoptif d'Allen et de Néah.

L'homme était au chevet du blandin, à l'hôpital, et Néah avait prit la décision de tout expliquer aux adolescents.

-Qui te dis qu'elle m'est destinée ? Questionna le japonais, méfiant, tout en ne lâchant pas la lettre des yeux.

-Eh bien...

La voix de Néah était gênée, elle avait perdu toute trace d'assurance.

Kanda se décida enfin de relever le visage et regarda celui du brun.

Le jeune homme rougissait et fuyait le regard du kendoka.

-Je l'ai...lu..je dois avouer que ça m'a...surpris mais...ça t'est bien destiné...

Kanda remarqua aisément que Néah se sentait coupable d'avoir lu cette lettre.

Le silence et le malaise du frère d'Allen piquait de plus en plus sa curiosité au vif.

Il avait terriblement envie de lire ce mot laissé par son « Amant ».

Amant...

Seulement...l'étaient-ils encore ?

Le japonais chassa ces pensées en les enfouissant profondément en lui.

D'un geste rapide, il s'empara d'un coin de la lettre, prêt à la déplier.

Cependant, Néah avait posé sa main sur la sienne, stoppant ainsi son geste.

Surprit, Kanda releva ses yeux sombres et croisa le regard doré et inquiet de Néah.

-À ta place, je la lirai seul...tu devrais attendre. Lui conseilla-t-il.

Un long frisson parcouru l'échine du japonais.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Rien que ces mots venaient de l'envahir d'angoisse.

Kanda acquiesça en silence et détourna le regard, ne voulant pas croiser les yeux interrogateurs de ses amis.

-Bon...et si tu nous expliquais ? Demanda Lavi, la voix tremblante.

Néah soupira et s'installa sur une chaise en face des amis de son frère.

Il joignit ses deux mains sur ses genoux, entrecroisa ses doigts fins et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

Que pouvait-il dire ?

Il savait que s'il rentrait trop dans les détails, il pleurerait. Alors, quoi dire ?

Tout d'abord, pouvait-il seulement dire quelque chose ?

Sa gorge se serrait tant il était stressé.

Il inspira profondément et se racla la gorge.

-Bien. Je vais faire court.

Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi et Link hôchèrent doucement leur visage.

-Mon petit frère a un cancer.

Au moins, il avait fait court. C'était clair et concis.

Lenalee et Lavi se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre tout en serrant les dents, essayant de refouler leurs larmes.

Link et Kanda, eux, avaient sursauté et leurs regards anxieux s'étaient croisés.

La scène qui avait eu lieu sous leurs yeux quelques heures plus tôt revint violemment à Kanda.

Dès la minute où ils avaient comprit qu'Allen était parti, ils étaient tous partis le chercher.

Heureusement que Néah avait le pressentiment qu'Allen était parti à la plage sinon...

Il serai mort à cet instant.

Ils étaient arrivés lorsqu'Allen avait commencé à sombré.

_« Kanda... »_

Allen l'avait-il entendu ?

Le japonais n'en savait rien...

Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et il les essuya du revers de la main.

-Depuis...quand ? Questionna Lenalee qui avait commencée à sangloter.

-Depuis quelques mois...il perdait la mémoire, confondait le chaud et le froid, il avait des vertiges, il...

La voix de Néah mourut, laissant place à un long gémissement plaintif et triste.

Link avait plaqué son poings sur ses lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Il était perdu.

Perdu de voir celui qu'il aimait tant abattu et désespéré.

Perdu de savoir ce qu'avait son ami d'enfance.

Perdu de voir le regard de Kanda qui avait perdu toute lueur, tout espoir.

L'atmosphère dans le salon était lourde et sèche.

Les cinq adolescents restèrent longtemps sans parler.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour Allen.

Tous ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était d'attendre qu'un médecin les appellent pour leur dire la nouvelle qu'ils attendaient tous, de savoir si Allen allait s'en sortir ou non.

Ils finirent par se dire au revoir et par rentrer chez eux.

oOo

Kanda attendait que le bus arrive, pensif.

Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prit le bus seul.

En réalité, il ne l'avait plus prit seul depuis son accident.

Allen l'avait toujours accompagné et il avait toujours été là pour le réconforter et pour lui tenir la main.

Kanda mettait toujours sa fierté de côté quand il était avec Allen et d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de bus.

C'était sa phobie.

Sa plus grande peur.

…

Mais, il n'avait pas peur que de cela.

Non.

Il avait une autre peur qu'Allen ignorait.

La solitude l'effrayait.

Lorsqu'il était seul, tous ses membres tremblaient et il jetait de furtifs coups d'œil de tous côtés, inquiet.

Les esprits l'angoissait.

Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais et qu'il pouvait se défendre.

Seulement, voir des esprits n'était pas facile.

Surtout quand certains étaient sérieusement amochés.

Imaginez des cadavres à qui il manque quelques parties du corps...eh bien, ce n'était pas simple à regarder mais pas simple non plus à ignorer.

Voilà pourquoi il avait horreur d'être seul.

De plus, il avait besoin de la présence d'Allen à ses côtés.

L'air glacial le faisait grelotter.

Il mit les mains dans les poches de son manteau et sentit du bout des doigts la lettre qu'il y avait mit.

Que devait-il faire ?

Surtout...que souhaitait-il faire ?

Lire cette lettre ou bien la mettre de côté ?

Il redoutait ce qu'il y lirait.

Le dernier mot qu'il avait lu d'Allen était que leur relation était finit. Alors, que pouvait être cette lettre ?

Il s'apprêtait à la sortir pour la lire mais le bus arriva.

Les autres personnes présentent qui l'attendaient montèrent mais lui, il ne fit aucun geste.

Il restait, immobile, sur le trottoir.

-Monte, tu vas le rater sinon ! Lui souffla une voix.

Il sentit une main le tirer par le bras et il monta malgré lui dans le bus.

Il regarda, les yeux écarquillés, celui qui l'avait forcé à monter.

-Qu...Tu fais quoi là ?

-J'ai juste remarqué que tu était tétanisé...ça va ? S'inquiéta Link.

Kanda baissa les yeux tristement.

-Oui...

Le blondin hésita quelques instants.

Kanda avait-il lut la lettre ?

Si oui, est-ce que Allen expliquait toute l'histoire ?

Mais...ça ne le regardait pas...

Après tout, la lettre était destinée à Kanda et à personne d'autre...

Pourtant, l'angoisse qu'il ressentait était plus forte que tout. Alors, il ne pu se retenir d'en poser la question :

-Tu as lu la lettre ?

Le japonais secoua le visage.

Link soupira. Puis, voyant que l'asiatique n'allait pas parler, il chercha un sujet de conversation.

Que pouvait-il dire ?

De quoi pouvait-ils parler ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, plusieurs minutes avaient passées et il allait bientôt arriver à son arrêt.

Il paniqua, il fallait absolument qu'il dise quelque chose.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusque chez toi ?

« Oui..je ne veux pas être seul... »pensait Kanda.

Pourtant, il répondit :

-Je ne suis pas un gosse non plus.

Link serra les dents.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que le brun le rejette de cette manière.

Le bus s'arrêta et, sans dire au revoir au kendoka, Link parti, vexé.

Kanda soupira et chercha une place dans le fond du bus.

Heureusement, tous le monde était agglutiné à l'avant du bus et il n'y avait personne au fond.

Il s'assit sur un siège où il était quasi certain d'être seul et sorti la lettre.

Il fallait qu'il la lise.

Alors, les doigts tremblants, il déplia la feuille.

En lisant les premier mots, son cœur se serra.

_« Je ne t'aime pas._

_Non._

_Je ne comprend pas._

_Je ne comprend plus rien._

_Là, je m'apprête à fuguer de chez moi pour partir à la soirée de Link._

_Je lui ai demandé qu'il y ai beaucoup d'alcool._

_Et qu'il y ai Madarao aussi._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pour le séduire._

_Uniquement dans ce but._

_Pourquoi le séduire ?_

_Pour te rendre jaloux._

_Je ne sait pas pourquoi je fais tous ça._

_Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir dis que tout tait finit._

_J'espère qu'à la soirée tu sera jaloux._

_Et, peut-être que de cette manière, tu m'approchera._

_Je suis égoïste._

_Je le sais._

_J'ai horreur de m'excuser et je sais que je n'arriverai pas à aller te voir._

_Je préfère de loin que ce soit toi qui s'avance vers moi._

_L'alcool aidera, je l'espère._

_Je ne t'aime pas._

_Non._

_Quand je pense à toi, tous se bouscule dans ma tête._

_Je me demande réellement pourquoi lorsque je pense à toi, j'ai des pensées plus romantiques les unes que les autres._

_Pensées romantiques qui ne me ressemblent pas._

_Comment as-tu fais pour m'enchaîner à toi ?_

_Comment ?_

_Personnellement, je n'en possède pas la réponse._

_Tous ce que je sais, c'est que je suis à toi, que je t'appartiens corps et âme._

_Je sais._

_Tous ce que j'écris n'a aucun sens._

_Je ne fais que me contredire._

_Ça me détruit._

_Car j'ai peur._

_Peur de te perdre._

_Si tu apprenait ce que j'ai...comment réagirais-tu ?_

_Si tu me laissais, j'en mourrais de tristesse._

_Comment un amour aussi intense peut-il avoir lieu d'exister ?_

_Je crois qu'en fait, ce n'est pas de l'amour._

_Non._

_Je ne t'aime pas._

_C'est bien plus que cela._

_Quand je suis entre tes bras, je suis dingue de ton odeur, de la douceur de ta peau, de tes caresses..._

_Je ne voudrais jamais te quitter._

_Toujours être prêt de toi._

_C'est un besoin._

_Pas une envie._

_Je n'ai jamais envie de toi._

_J'ai besoin de toi._

_Il n'y a pas de mot pour t'avouer cette passion qui me consume chaque jour._

_Je n'en peux plus._

_Avant, vois-tu, je me moquais des personnes qui croyaient en l'âme sœur._

_Je n'y croyais pas du tout._

_Cependant, aujourd'hui..._

_Je crois..._

_Non, j'en suis sûr..._

_C'est une certitude._

_C'est toi que mon cœur a choisi._

_Excuse moi._

_Je te demande pardon._

_Pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fais subir à cause de ma stupide fierté._

_J'écris tout ces mots mais je ne sais même pas si tu les lira._

_Si ça se trouve, tu jettera cette feuille avant même de la lire._

_Ou alors, personne ne la trouvera et elle finira je ne sais où._

_Peut-être que ça serai mieux comme ça._

_Au moins, tu ne saura pas ces pensées que j'ai pour toi._

_Je ne t'aime pas, Yu._

_Non._

_C'est de la passion. »_

Kanda resta un instant, les yeux ruisselant de larmes puis, il abattit son poing sur le coin du siège du bus.

-Quel crétin ! Grogna-t-il.

Puis, il sorti précipitamment du bus.

Où allait-il ?

À l'hôpital.

**Suite au chapitre neuf !**

**Purée ce que j'aime la lettre d'Allen...c'est trop choupi je trouve...:3**

**J'espère que vous avez aimés !**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Misaki la méga-méga Sadique.**


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à toutes les reviews !

Réponses :

Baella : J'ai faillis faire une death fic...x) Soit heureuse et prie que je ne change pas d'avis muhahahaha !

Nalys : Non ! Ne meure pas ! Ça serai trop bête ! Ne t'en fais pas, Kanda ne prendra pas le bus ! Rien de mieux que la course x)

Ayahne : Pourquoi tous le monde dis qu'ils meurent ? :'(

Naifu-Sasu : Non, les italiques ne marchent pas mais j'ai bien compris ^^ Merci beaucoup =D

Shigure-sensei : Tu sais pas quoi ? Tu n'es pas la seule ! Moi aussi j'ai pleuré en relisant la lettre...

Tacitamura : Je t'excuse x) Le seul fait que tu ai lut mes fics me fait plaisir, ne t'en fais pas =D

Tu n'aime pas Néah ?

Allen-kun-MelloK : ça a tellement déchiré le cœur de notre kendoka qu'il va vouloir...ok, je ne spoil pas xD

Magda-kun675 : je ne t'en veux pas t'inquiète =D Je suis heureuse que tu me lise =)

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Ah ! Et au fait, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre !**

**MERCI A TOUTES VOS REVIEWS !**

**Résumé : (Suite de « Esprit ») : Il a un grave problème mais n'en parle à personne...Peu à peu, il s'éloigne.**

**Couple(s) :** **Lenavi, Yullen et Linknéah.**

**Rating :** **T (pour le langage et quelques scènes)**

Chapitre neuf.

Kanda courait.

Il courait autant qu'il le pouvait.

Autant que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Autant que son souffle le lui permettait.

Il fallait absolument qu'il aille vite, plus vite, toujours plus vite.

Allen l'aimait.

C'était certain à présent.

Rien que cette lettre qu'il avait laissé débordait d'amour.

D'un amour malheureux, blessé, désespéré.

Kanda haletait.

Mais, il avait le sentiment qu'il fallait qu'il fasse vite.

Il arriva un virage et tourna, manquant de tomber et manquant également de faire chuter de nombreux passants.

-Attention ! S'indigna l'un d'entre eux.

Le japonais ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser ni de répondre et encore moins de leur adresser le moindre signe.

Il arrivera bientôt à l'hôpital.

Il le fallait.

Il devait revoir le plus vite possible Allen, lui dire qu'il l'aime et le baffer.

Oui.

Lui foutre la plus grosse claque qu'il n'ai jamais eu.

La plus grosse baffe de toute sa vie.

Car oui.  
>Allen la méritait.<p>

Kanda débordait d'insultes à son égard.

Allen était vraiment idiot parfois !

Le repousser parce qu'il était malade ?

C'était complètement égoïste !

_« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça... ! »_

Kanda vit l'hôpital au bout de la rue.

À la vue de ce vieux bâtiment blanc, tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent et un nombre incalculables de mauvais souvenirs refirent surface.

Kanda fit son possible pour ignorer la peur qui l'envahissait et il redoubla sa course de vitesse.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans l'entrée, il ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre sa respiration.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans cet endroit qu'il haïssait tant.

Il croisa de nombreux esprits mais ne leur prêta pas attention.

Ni à la vieille femme morte récemment qui tentait de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Ni au yakusa défiguré qui essayait de se convaincre qu'il avait survécu à une explosion.

Non.

Tous ça n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux.

Seul Allen était important.

Seul Allen lui importait.

Il fallait qu'il aille bien.

Il arriva à l'accueil et demanda où était la chambre de son petit ami.

La femme le regarda, gênée.

Elle n'avait rien comprit à la demande du brun qui était si essoufflé qu'il peinait à parler.

-Excusez moi... ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

-J-Je...ch-cherche l-la ch-chambre d-d'Al-d'Allen W-Walker !

Les yeux de l'infirmière s'agrandirent.

Elle hésita un instant de demander le prénom du jeune homme mais se ravisa. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas le laisser le voir ? L'anglais allait de toutes manières bientôt...

-Ah oui ! Oui, bien sûr ! Chambre 106 !

Sans la remercier, Kanda parti en courant en quête de la chambre d'Allen.

Mais, c'était sans compter son fabuleux don de se perdre à n'importe quels moments.

Il regarda un numéro à une porte.

Chambre 534.

_« Mais bon sang ! Où suis-je ? »_

Il fit demi tour et se remit à courir mais, il percuta dans sa course un jeune garçon.

-Aiiie ! Piailla l'enfant ! D'où un esprit comme toi me fais tomber sérieux ?

Kanda sursauta.

-Je..je ne suis pas mort ! S'indigna-t-il.

-AH ? Demanda le garçon. Médium ? Toi aussi ?

Les yeux de Kanda s'écarquillèrent.

-Tu entend quoi par « Toi aussi » ?

-Dis moi, tu ne t'appellerait pas Kanda par hasard ? Le coupa le garçon.

Kanda s'immobilisa.

Comment se faisait-il que ce fantôme connaissait son nom ?

Il observa le petit fantôme.

Ce garçon devait avoir dans les alentours de huit lorsqu'il était mort.

Il avait les cheveux bleu et une marque pour le moins étrange sur le front.

-Comment tu connais mon prénom ?

Le regard renfrogné de l'enfant changeant soudainement et un immense sourire éclaira ses traits.

-Alors c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'attend ! Va voir Allen !

Les yeux du japonais s'agrandirent.

-Tu t'es perdu ? Constata l'enfant avec amusement. Je vais te conduire dans la chambre d'Allen ! Moi, c'est Timothy !

Le garçon prit Kanda par la manche et se mit à courir, entraînant le japonais dans sa course.

-Attend ! Tu connais Allen ?

-Vi ! Acquiesça le gosse.

Kanda se laissa guidé par l'enfant, constatant avec joie qu'il allait beaucoup plus vite depuis qu'il avait rencontré Timothy.

Sur leur route, ils croisèrent de nombreuses personnes, esprits ou vivants, qui les regardaient avec curiosité, se demandant, pour les esprits, pourquoi l'un d'entre eux traînait avec un humain et, pour les vivants, se demandant comment ça se faisait que la manche de la chemise du japonais semblait être tirée vers l'avant, comme si quelqu'un la tirait...elle et le jeune homme brun avec.

Kanda et Timothy ignorèrent les regards insistants de tous ceux qu'ils croisaient et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la chambre.

Kanda n'avait pas vu le numéro qu'il savait que c'était la chambre 106.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que Marian Cross s'était assoupi dans le couloir, sur une chaise, juste devant la salle.

-Il ne faut surtout pas que tu fasse de bruit...le prévint Timothy. Je ne pense pas que son père accepte que tu le vois maintenant...

Kanda lui montra son accord d'un bref hochement de tête puis, Timothy s'installa par terre, à côté de l'homme à l'imposante chevelure rouge.

-Tu ne rentre pas ? Demanda le japonais, surprit.

Le jeune esprit esquissa un sourire pleins de sous entendus.

-Non...je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que je suis présent pour vos retrouvailles...

Le brun haussa les sourcils mais n'en demanda pas plus.

Il tourna son visage vers la porte et posa doucement sa main sur la poignet de cette dernière.

Il regarda un instant la poignet, comme s'il était plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Puis, son visage se releva et son regard se posa sur la plaquette où était inscrit « Chambre 106 ».

Un instant, le japonais se demanda comment l'auteur pouvait faire pour s'arranger à ce que les sommes des différents numéros donnent toujours le numéro 7...Une vrai énigme.

_« Je m'égare là... » _pensa-t-il.

(Et, si j'avais été présente à cet instant, je lui aurai confirmé que...oui, il s'égare. Je vous prie de pardonner mon intrusion...)

Bref.

Kanda était en train de fixer l'inscription sur la petite plaquette vert pâle de mauvais goût.

Alors qu'il était enfin devant cette porte pour laquelle il avait couru comme si sa vie en dépendait, il hésitait à rentrer.

Il avait envie de taper Allen.

Il avait envie de lui hurler qu'il l'aimait.

Il avait envie de l'insulter.

Il songea à ce qu'il ferai exactement en entrant dans la salle.

Il trouverai son amant endormi.

Doucement, il viendrai vers lui et le réveillerai en le secouant.

Allen se réveillerai et là, Kanda le traiterai de connard.

Le japonais voyait très bien la scène dans son esprit.

_Il s'avançait doucement._

_Allen était là, sous des draps immaculés, endormi._

_À ses côtés, les bruits stridents des machines mirent mal à l'aise le kendoka qui fit tout pour les ignorer._

_Il s'approcha doucement du lit._

_Il secoua une fois le corps du blandin._

_Ce dernier gémit dans son sommeil et ouvrit un œil._

_Puis deux._

_Ses yeux scrutaient alors le visage sérieux et énervé du japonais._

_-Tu sais que t'es un vrai con ? Demanda Kanda._

_Et, avant même qu'Allen puisse lui répondre, Kanda lui asséna une gifle._

_Surprit, Allen se tourna vers lui, la main sur sa joue rouge, le regard perdu et des insultes sur le bout de ses lèvres._

_-Mais bordel ! Je t'aime ! Dit alors Kanda._

Non.

Il ne dirai pas ça.

Ça serai débile et ça casserai tout à la scène triste et violente.

Ça risquait trop de partir vers le genre dramatique...

Kanda secoua la tête.

Non mais franchement !

À quoi il pensait ?

Il se faisait complètement des scènes maintenant !

Il respira un grand coup et tenta de se débarrasser de toute son angoisse.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Allen était là.

Mais, il n'était pas endormi comme se l'était imaginé Kanda.

Le blandin se tourna vers lui, le visage pâle.

-Tu fais quoi ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Le japonais grimaça.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit du malade et posa ses mains sur les rambardes en fer du lit.

-Je répète une dernière fois : tu fais quoi ici ?

Kanda se décida à regarder son petit ami dans les yeux.

-Néah m'a donné ta lettre.

Les joues d'Allen s'empourprèrent et le blandin détourna son regard, gêné.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis tout ça en face ?

Allen se mordilla les lèvres, cherchant vraisemblablement à inventer une excuse.

Il releva le visage et ses yeux rencontrèrent un court instant le regard sombre et insistant du brun.

-Ne te fais pas d'idée. J'ai écris ça sur le coup de la colère.

Kanda ne su pas ce qu'il lui prit à cet instant.

Il aurait voulu frapper le blandin au visage.

Lui cracher qu'il était un crétin profond.

Lui hurler qu'il l'aimait.

Le traiter de menteur.

Mais, il ne fit rien de tous cela.

À la place, il s'était emparé férocement des lèvres d'Allen et l'embrasser avec fougue.

À sa grande surprise, Allen n'avait pas semblé surprit et n'avait pas hésité à lui rendre son baiser.

Le brun, en contrastant que l'anglais ne le repoussa pas, approfondit le baiser.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent doucement à se lécher, à s'enrouler...

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils durent se séparer, à cours d'oxygène.

-Dis moi que tu m'aime...demanda Kanda.

Les yeux embués, Allen répondit :

-Non...Je ne t'aime pas...

-Arrête de mentir ! Répliqua Kanda qui embrassa à nouveau celui qu'il aimait.

Allen répondit une nouvelle fois au baiser.

-Dis le !

-Non !

Frustré, Kanda mit fin à tous contact, au grand désarroi d'Allen.

-Très bien ! Si c'est comme ça, je vais montrer ta lettre à tous le monde.

Les yeux d'Allen s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction.

-C'est bas...

-Ce que tu fais l'est aussi.

-Tu ne fera pas ça.

-Et pourquoi ?

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du japonais.

-Bâtard ! Jura Allen.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-...

Kanda s'approcha une nouvelle fois d'Allen.

-S'il te plaît...dis le moi...

Allen se renfrogna, à la fois honteux, gêné et vexé.

-Pourquoi je te dirai un truc que tu sais déjà ?

Les yeux de Kanda s'emplirent de tendresse et Allen usa de toutes ses forces pour éviter de fondre devant cette image si attendrissante.

Kanda l'embrassa à nouveau.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fraqua.

-Je vous demanderai de sortir ! Ordonna une grosse voix.

Kanda sursauta et se releva.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, il fut viré de la chambre et des médecins rentrèrent dans la chambre.

-Tu fais quoi ici ? Demanda Cross qui s'était réveillé.

-Je...qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il va se faire opérer.

Un grand sourire naquit sur le visage de Kanda. L'homme se tourna vers lui, le regard triste.

-Vire moi ce sourire niait de ton visage. Même s'il semble en forme, il ne l'est pas du tout et rien ne dit que l'opération sera une réussite.

Le sourire de Kanda disparue.

Les médecins sortirent le Allen sur un lit, direction salle d'opération.

Kanda croisa le regard d'Allen.

Il aurait juré avoir vu les lèvres du blandin bouger comme si elles disaient « je t'aime ».

Et, Kanda pleura.

**Ce chapitre, c'était du grand n'importe quoi finalement...u.u**

**J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous a plus:/**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier !**

**À bientôt !**

**Reviews ?**

**Misaki.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à toutes les reviews !**

**Réponses :**

**Shigure-sensei : **Merci pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que tu ai trouvé le chapitre précédent beau =)

**Allen-kun-MelloK :**Tu veux un paquet de mouchoirs ? Attends je cherche.../t'en envoi un par mail/ C'est bon ? Tu l'as reçu ? x)

**Haruna-fanfics :**Oui. C'est un imbécile x) De toutes manières, mes personnages sont aussi débiles que moi 8D

**Résumé : (Suite de « Esprit ») : Il a un grave problème mais n'en parle à personne...Peu à peu, il s'éloigne.**

**Couple(s) :** **Lenavi, Yullen et Linknéah.**

**Rating :** **T (pour le langage et quelques scènes)**

**Note : ****Vous ne savez pas quoi ? Depuis que j'ai commencé « Esprit », je suis devenu un peu trouillarde en ce qui concerne les bus... L'autre jour, le chauffeur était un gros malade, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'arriver quelque chose de similaire à Kanda O.O**

**Bref, ce chapitre est le dernier et c'est aussi celui qui clôture une bonne fois pour toute « Esprit » et « Esprit Deux ». Je me suis particulièrement appliqué pour ce dernier chapitre =)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre dix.

Kanda attendait.

Devant la chambre, il était assit sur une chaise avec Timothy qui semblait s'ennuyer fermement à ses côtés.

Marian Cross l'avait autorisé à rester et à attendre, bien qu'à contrecœur...

Depuis, Kanda avait développé un intérêt particulier à ses ongles...enfin, ce qu'il en restait à ce moment là.

La scène d'Allen, la dernière scène qu'il avait vu de l'anglais, lui revenait sans cesse en tête et il n'arrivait pas à chasser de ses pensées ce que le blandin avait apparemment dit. Ou plutôt, les mots que ses lèvres avaient formés.

Le japonais se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

Il essayait de penser à autre chose pour ne plus sentir cette boule d'angoisse dans on ventre. Cependant...l'image d'Allen emplissait toutes ses pensées.

Comment pouvait-il réfléchir correctement ?

oOo

Link ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il se trouvait en face de la porte de la maison d'Allen et de Néah.

Il voulait voir le frère de son ami d'enfance pour s'excuser. Il se sentait coupable. Pour lui, c'état sa faute si Allen avait empiré son cas.

Il leva la main, hésitant. Devait-il frapper à la porte ou non ? Que devait-il faire ?

Finalement, il prit son courage à deux main et donna deux petits coups secs sur la porte en bois.

À peine avait-il frappé qu'il coulait prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir.

Néah allait l'envoyer balader. Il en était certain. Mais, il ne savait si c'était la peur ou l'envie de revoir le brun mais il restait là, sans bouger, tétanisé.

Malheureusement - ou peut-être heureusement - pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux yeux rougis.

L'image qu'il vit de Néah fit l'effet d'un poignard dans son cœur.

C'était sa faute s'il était comme ça.

-Link ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Néah d'une voix faible.

-Je...je su-suis venus m'ex-m'excuser...bégaya le blond.

Les yeux de Néah s'agrandirent.

-Comment ça t'excuser ?

-C'est ma faute tous ça...gémit Link en fuyant le regard du brun, refusant de croiser ses yeux peinés.

Le brun poussa un long soupire fatigué.

-Cesse de dire des bêtises s'il te plaît...soupira-t-il.

Link releva le visage et croisa les yeux sérieux et fatigués de celui qu'il aimait.

-Mais ! Voulu-t-il protester.

-Tu as juste accéléré les choses. S'il a fait ça, c'est qu'il y avait déjà pensé auparavant. Allen n'est pas du genre de ceux qui agissent sans réfléchir avant...sauf en matière d'amour. Mais en ce qui concerne sa maladie, je voyait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre il allait faire une connerie de ce genre.

-Oui mais c'est quand même ma faute ! J'ai accéléré les choses comme tu l'as dit ! Protesta Link.

Néah inspira un grand coup et soupira en baissant les yeux.

-Oui. Mais je devrai peut-être te remercier. Tu ne dois pas t'excuser...

-Comment ça ? S'exclama le bond.

Néah ne répondit pas et ouvrit un peu plus la porte, invitant le jeune homme à entrer. Link hésita quelques instants puis, finalement, il entra.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Pourquoi tu devrai me remercier et pourquoi je ne devrai pas m'excuser ? Insista-t-il.

Néah lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le salon.

Arrivé dans la grande pièce, il se laissa tomber sur le grand canapé.

Link le suivit et s'assit à ses côtés.

Il ne cessait de fixer Néah.

Il savait qu'il était amoureux de lui.

Oui.

Howard Link était amoureux de Néah Walker.

Il aurait tant voulu se déclarer et pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, pouvoir le réconforter mais il ne le fit pas.

Pour plusieurs raisons.

La première était qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Néah devait le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'en voulait... Pour lui, Néah pleurait à cause de lui.

La deuxième raison était tout simplement que ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu lui as permis de s'amuser et qu'il en avait besoin...ensuite, s'il n'avait pas fait cette bêtise maintenant mais plus tard, peut-être que ça aurait était pire.

Link le regarda sans vraiment comprendre. Il songea un instant que Néah était vraiment compliqué parfois...

Finalement, les deux frères Walker se ressemblaient vraiment.

Il eu la chair de poule à cette pensée

Comment allait Allen ?

Comment Allen allait-il à cet instant même ?

Était-il réveillé ?

Demandait-il de voir Kanda ?

Demandait-il à voir son frère ?

...était-il toujours en vie ?

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, le téléphone de la maison sonna dans un strident « Driing Driing », ce qui fit sursauter les deux garçons.

Néah sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita sur le pauvre téléphone. Il décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux remplit d'espoirs.

Il y eu un petit silence durant lequel Link observa le jeune brun. Les yeux de ce derniers s'étaient agrandis.

-Quoi ? Vraiment ? Comment va-t-il ?

Link sursauta. Il savait qu'il était question d'Allen.

Il avait envie de se rapprocher pour pouvoir connaître les dernières nouvelles.

-D'accord, j'arrive. Dit Néah.

Link entendit dans le téléphone une voix, qu'il reconnu comme étant celle du tuteur de Néah et d'Allen : Cross Marian, protester vivement à ce choix, mais Néah n'en prit pas compte et raccrocha.

Il se tourna vers Link.

-Il s'est fait opérer ! s'écria-t-il.

-Vraiment ? Demanda le blond, totalement désemparé.

Tous s'étaient passés si vite qu'il avait du mal à tout remettre en place dans son esprit.

Il était complètement perdu.

Néah s'empara de son écharpe et enfila aussi vite qu'il pu son manteau. Puis, il regarda Link les yeux ronds.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? S'exclama-t-il.

Il s'empara de l'épaule de son ami et le tourna, révélant un visage couvert de larmes.

-I-il est..s-sauvé ? Il est gu-guérit ? Demanda Link d'une petite voix.

Néah se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de prendre dans ses bras le blondin.

-Oui ! Il est guérit ! Dit-il dans le but de persuader son ami et lui-même.

Link était heureux.

Tous finissait bien finalement.

Allen était guérit.

Il allait pouvoir revoir Allen, son ami d'enfance.

Il était trop heureux à cette idée.

Et, pour couronner le tout, il était à cet instant même très prêt du frère de son ami.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, il s'empara du visage de son vis-à-vis et embrassa Néah.

oOo

Il était midi quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital.

Kanda, Lenalee, et Lavi étaient déjà sur place.

Néah grimaça en reconnaissant Timothy qui l'avait énervé la nuit de la disparition d'Allen mais il l'ignora bien vite.

Kanda, Lenalee et Lavi semblait énervés contre le « père » d'Allen.

Néah et Link arrivèrent enfin devant les autres.

-Il se passe quoi là ? Questionna-t-il en regardant son père dans les yeux.

-Il refuse de nous laisser voir Allen ! S'indigna Lenalee.

Kanda avait serré les poings et semblait être sur le point d'éclater tandis que Lavi cherchait par tous les moyens de se calmer.

-Mais enfin ! S'exclama Néah. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les laisse pas le voir ? Il est endormi ?

-Non. Répondit l'homme. Mais il a besoin de repos.

Certaines personnes aux alentours s'étaient retournées et regardaient les adolescents et l'homme tout en échangeant quelques murmures qui déplurent à Kanda.

D'un coup d'œil énervé, le kendoka fit fuir la plupart des personnes indésirables qui osaient commenter la scène.

Après plusieurs disputes entre les adolescents et Marian -ou plutôt entre Néah et son père- l'homme consentit à faire entrer les jeunes gens dans la pièce.

Tous d'abord, Allen fut très surprit.

Pâle, les yeux fatigués, il regardait ses amis qui étaient tous entrés dans la pièce.

Puis, des larmes de joies coulèrent sur ses joues et un immense sourire évoquant à la fois la gêne et la joie apparurent sur son doux visage.

oOo

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis ce jour.

Allen s'était excusé à tous mais aucun de ses amis ne semblait lui en vouloir.

Tout était redevenus comme avant.

Enfin...presque.

Lavi et Lenalee sortaient toujours ensembles et vivaient le grand amour. Le rouquin avait demandé la chinoise en fiançailles et cette dernière avait accepté. Le seul problème pour eux était à présent de prévenir Komui Lee que sa sœur allait se fiancer...ce qui n'était pas gagné...

Link et Néah sortaient ensembles aussi.

Néah était parti rencontrer la sœur de Timothy et livrer le message du jeune mort. Comme il le pensait, la jeune femme l'avait complètement envoyé chier mais au moins, il avait fait sa part du marché, après quoi Timothy le remercia vivement.

Le jeune esprit avait fait ses adieux à Allen et Kanda et était parti.

Parti à l'endroit où chaque personnes irait après leurs mort.

Puis, Kanda et Allen s'étaient remis ensembles sans parler de leur « séparation ».

Non.

Ils étaient ensembles et étaient heureux comme ça.

Le petit couple était dans une chambre.

Dans la chambre d'Allen pour être précis.

Ils venaient de coucher ensembles et Allen avait déposé sa tête sur le torse de son amant pendant que tous deux reprenaient leur respiration. Le japonais avait resserrer son étreinte sur l'adolescent et le serrait contre lui.

Soudain, Allen se tourna vers lui.

-Dis Kanda...on sera toujours ensembles, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun tourna le visage et plongea ses yeux dans celui de son amant.

Oui.

Ils seraient toujours ensembles.

Après tout, même la mort ne les séparera jamais.

Tout simplement car la mort n'est qu'un passage vers un autre monde, vers une autre forme de vie.

-Oui...murmura-t-il. Nous seront toujours ensembles..Je t'aime.

Allen se releva un peu et embrassa Kanda.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Pour l'éternité...

**Voilà, c'est finit !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimés !**

**Un grand merci à toutes mes revieweuses des débuts de « Esprit » à cette fin :**

**Shigure-Sensei, Kirha-san, Ayahne, Meilin07, Etsuko.29, Allen-kun-MelloK, misschoco, Baella, , Naifu-Sasu, Sakura-okasan, Haruna-fanfics, yu-chan-x3, Nalyc, Tacitamura et Magda-kun675.**

**Un grand merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et qui n'ont pas laisser une reviews, bref, en gros, merci à tous de m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici et peut-être à bientôt pour une autre fic !**

**Merci encore !**

**Reviews ?**

**Misaki Hoshi !**


End file.
